Nιghτ of Sιxth Mαgnιτud Stαrs
by Lilaluux
Summary: Irritante. Frívolo. Incorregible. Así es como Lan WangJi describiría a su profesor de historia china./No puedes llegar tarde todo el tiempo./No pueden culparme por querer pasar más tiempo con el único estudiante que realmente me escucha. (En el futuro, Lan WangJi sería capaz de definir correctamente lo que él sentía durante esos momentos.) Fandom: 魔道祖师 Mo Dao Zu Shi/WangXian
1. Capítulo 1

**Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars**

 **.**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Moxiang Tongxiu. Así como esta historia es obra de Leffy, quien muy amablemente me concedió el permiso para traducirla. Todos los créditos para ella. :D

Pueden encontrar la versión original en la plataforma de Ao3.

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Leffy

traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 _Las estrellas de la sexta magnitud fueron asignadas a estrellas que apenas eran visibles a simple vista bajo condiciones favorables._

 ** _._**

Irritante. Frívolo. Incorregible.

Así es como Lan WangJi describiría a su profesor de historia china quien actualmente estaba coqueteando con las chicas que estaban a su lado.

Escogiendo un asiento en frente de la clase, anotó diligentemente la asistencia de todos los estudiantes del salón. Como un estudiante de historia especializándose en la civilización de la China Antigua, Lan WangJi estaba en su cuarto año de la universidad, actualmente completando unos cuantos requerimientos antes de graduarse. Como integrante de la familia Lan, sin embargo, esperaba hacer lo mejor de lo mejor.

A la edad de diecisiete años, graduarse con el honor más alto en latín y un puñado de premios en la escuela no fue suficiente.

Por lo tanto, como recomendación de su hermano mayor, se convirtió en el asistente de enseñanzas de un tal Wei Ying. El joven profesor era conocido por su poco ortodoxo método de enseñanza. Lan WangJi nunca lo tomó como profesor, escogiendo las clases de historia china de su tío (no era cuestión de ser parcial, todo el mundo sabía que Lan QiRen era más estricto con sus sobrinos), pero había escuchado tantas historias sobre el profesor como para descifrar lo que querían decir con poco ortodoxo.

Wei WuXian también era conocido como el "Profesor Demoníaco" en todo el campus. Los estudiantes creían que su apariencia y carisma era únicamente su lado bueno ya que tomarlo como profesor era el verdadero _infierno_. Los exámenes generalmente eran en forma de ensayo, y siempre había una recitación calificada cada semana. Wei WuXian no creía en la memorización, así que era por eso que los estudiantes no sabían cómo prepararse para sus exámenes.

— _Sé de un templo con cuarenta mil reglas durante los tiempos de la dinastía Tang, ¿quieres tener una prueba de 40 artículos sobre esas reglas?_ —Lo escuchó decir Lan WangJi cuando una estudiante se quejó sobre los numerosos ensayos que tenían que hacer. La estudiante sacudió su cabeza, agradeciéndole a Wei WuXian por ser tan considerado, y alejándose llorando.

Y aun así, las personas todavía escogían tomar sus clases.

— _Escuche que necesita_ _ayuda con sus materiales de referencias, así que tú serías una gran ayuda_ —Lan XiChen le había dedicado una sonrisa que bien podría insinuar otra cosa—. _Y estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien. Los dos tienen los mismos pasatiempos._

Esos pasatiempos todavía no se habían revelado. Si Lan WangJi no conociera a su hermano, pensaría que Lan XiChen estaba tomándole el pelo.

Wei WuXian continuó parloteando con las estudiantes, sin importarle la hora. Había algo irritante en como él se reía durante sus bromas y en como las estudiantes estaban tocándolo despreocupadamente todo el tiempo. Lan WangJi era el único estudiante que ya había aprobado la clase, y aun así él parecía ser el único ávido por aprender.

 _Patético._

Mientras continuaba observando a su profesor, puede que hubiera calculado mal el carácter honesto de su hermano mayor.

Definitivamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

(En el próximo futuro previsible, Lan WangJi sería capaz de definir correctamente lo que él sentía durante esos momentos. Definitivamente era un sentimiento más problemático que simple irritación.)

Con la interna confusión que estaba despertando dentro de él, Lan WangJi no pudo apartar la mirada a tiempo. Wei WuXian lo atrapó viéndolo, y con gran tranquilidad camino en su dirección.

—Y Lan Zhan, ¿Cómo estás hoy? —se sentó sobre el pupitre de Lan WangJi, impidiéndole pensar de forma eficaz sobre la hoja de asistencia. El profesor parecía haber olvidado que tenía una clase que enseñar, y despreocupadamente continúo malgastando su tiempo en atormentar a su joven asistente.

—Estoy bien, señor.

Wei WuXian hizo una cara. —Hey, te dije que no me llamaras así. ¡Dime Wei Ying!

Lan WangJi enarcó una ceja, como diciendo _¿hablas en serio?_

—¡Pero no debería permitir que lo llamemos así, profesor! No es correcto —dijo de pronto una de las estudiantes, procurando capturar la atención de los dos hombres más hermosos del salón.

Wei WuXian le dedicó una mirada ofendida. —Por supuesto, ¡dado que eso sería grosero! Lan Zhan puede llamarme así puesto que técnicamente no es mi estudiante. Y porque yo lo digo.

—¡Eso es favoritismo!

—¿Estaba siendo muy obvio? —Wei WuXian le dedico un guiño conspirador a Lan WangJi, antes de bajarse de su pupitre y agitó una mano en dirección a sus estudiantes—. Dado que ya lo saben, entonces basta de quejas y comiencen a estudiar.

Si Lan WangJi de pronto sintió algo revolverse en su interior, no se atrevió a reconocerlo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La clase nunca comenzaba a tiempo, pero siempre terminaba cuando sonaba la primera campana, algunas veces incluso terminaba antes de eso. Wei WuXian siempre le pedía a Lan WangJi que se quedara con él para ordenar los papeles y discutir el plan de estudio de la siguiente clase. Cuando terminaban, el profesor lo entretenía con una pequeña conversación, sin forzar a Lan WangJi a quedarse con él por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo va tu disertación? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

Su proyecto era sobre el lado ficticio de la cultura china; el género _Xianxia_ para ser preciso. De forma imperceptible los autores habían incorporado la hechicería con el taoísmo y lo mundano, haciendo difícil distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. La finalidad de Lan WangJi no era trazar una línea clara entre ellos, sino poder entender las mentes de los autores al escribir dicha literatura. Quería darle sentido a sus inspiraciones por las leyendas, y los detalles que cuidadosamente le daban vida. Siempre encontró eso fascinante, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba enfocando sus estudios en ese objetivo.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas referente al libro que me prestaste.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se iluminaron, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que él le pedía su ayuda. Empezó con la teoría que debió haberse guardado hasta que Lan WangJi se lo preguntara, puesto que las palabras continuaron fluyendo de su boca sin permitirse interrupciones. Hablaba apasionadamente sobre el tema, presentaba sus percepciones sobre el libro y de vez en cuando sondeaba a Lan WangJi para su propia interpretación.

Lan WangJi estaba adelantado por unos cuantos años de sus compañeros, y la gente a su alrededor pensaron que eso lo haría estar en desventaja. Su aspecto maduro para su edad y la sombre de su ceño fruncido que siempre parecía persistir en su rostro ayudaron a disipar esa idea con el tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, las personas aún eran escépticas en lo que se refería a él.

Wei WuXian era uno de los pocos que lo tomó en serio desde el principio. Él mismo se había cuestionado sobre el tema de su proyecto, y al final fue forzado a decirle la verdad al profesor. Cuando Lan WangJi le dijo que quería buscar sobre el Xianxia, esperaba que Wei WuXian lo atormentara sin descanso. Pero en vez de eso, se mostró entusiasmado y le entregó un montón de libros, con un horario de consultas que se extendía por toda la semana. Algunas veces, Wei WuXian le dedicaba miradas que eran difíciles de discernir, pero después una sensación placentera se posaba en su estómago, y no era mala en lo absoluto.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en su debate, que se dieron cuenta un poco tarde que nuevos estudiantes empezaban a llenar el salón, y que uno de los profesores esperaba un tanto incomodo a que desocuparan el escritorio designado al profesor.

—Ups, mi próxima clase es en el otro edificio —le dijo Wei WuXian con un toque de indiferencia en el tono de su voz. Para alguien que probablemente tenía estudiantes esperando por él, se tomaba su tiempo para guardar sus cosas.

Lan WangJi le dio una mirada de desaprobación mientras abandonaban el salón. —No puedes llegar tarde todo el tiempo.

Wei WuXian caminaba a pasos ligeros, aparentemente de buen humor. —No pueden culparme por querer pasar más tiempo con el único estudiante que realmente me escucha.

Lan WangJi lo siguió con reluctancia, ya que Wei WuXian siempre hacía que lo siguiera, aun cuando lo estuviera volviendo loco.

Y al final, de todas formas, Lan WangJi terminó asistiendo a su próxima clase.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan WangJi siempre había mantenido a todos a metros de distancia, pero Wei WuXian seguía revoloteando a su alrededor. _Literalmente,_ la mayoría del tiempo.

Ninguna interacción sucedió entre ellos sin que Wei WuXian iniciara un contacto físico. Una simple palmadita en el brazo, un ligero golpe en el hombro, un muslo suavemente presionándose contra el suyo.

Lan WangJi había asumido que él hacía eso con todo el mundo, y eso lo hacía sentir nauseas, así que trató de ahuyentar esa idea.

La primera vez que Wei WuXian intentó tocarlo, retrocedió tanto que el profesor dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. Lan WangJi sintió una repentina oleada de culpabilidad atravesarlo, y el ver el semblante cabizbajo de Wei WuXian lo hizo sentirse peor.

El profesor inmediatamente recuperó su postura para hacer un mohín juguetón, sin rastro alguno de dolor en sus facciones. —Tú en verdad nunca cambias —murmuró para sí mismo, y Lan WangJi no entendió aquello. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Wei WuXian había saltado a otro tema.

Lan WangJi sintió remordimiento de toda esa situación, pensando que él nunca más intentaría tocarlo. Se reprendió por la idea, ¿Qué no era eso lo que quería? Él no quería ser tocado y, sin embargo Wei WuXian continuó molestándolo. Él se merecía cierta paz de vez en cuando.

Si no controlaba su corazón el cual golpeaba peligrosamente contra sus costillas tan pronto como Wei WuXian le dedicaba cualquier vestigio de atención, sería posible que ni siquiera lograra sobrevivir al siguiente año.

 _Es normal sentirse mal. Debó haberlo lastimado._

Su mente siguió girando en torno a esos pensamientos mientras daba vueltas en su cama, preparando las más sinceras disculpas que podría expresar para el próximo día.

Al siguiente día, Wei WuXian echó un brazo alrededor de él como si nada hubiera pasado, y él era terriblemente consciente de la presión de algo cálido y _correcto_ sobre su hombro. La repentina oleada de alivio que sintió casi lo deja sin aliento.

Definitivamente la angustia lo había tenido mal.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Wei WuXian siempre era fácil de encontrar.

Sin quererlo, Lan WangJi a menudo lo vería en el centro de alguna conmoción. Incluso hubo una ocasión en donde una bronca entre dos estudiantes había empezado, y en lugar de detener la pelea, el profesor tomó el puesto de árbitro, carcajeándose mientras incitaba a los estudiantes.

Si las personas querían alejarse del peligro, tendrían que tomar medidas de precaución para evitar a Wei WuXian. El laboratorio de ciencias era ahora una zona permanente de 'No se admiten Wei' debido a un accidente donde el profesor, en un acto de brillantez y locura, se abrió camino entre los corazones de los estudiantes de ciencias y les pidió que mezclaran todos los químicos en los que pudieran pensar. Tomó semanas limpiar el desastre, y otro mes más para que de nuevo el laboratorio pudiera ser utilizado.

No obstante, sin falta, Wei WuXian siempre se excusaba cada vez que veía a Lan WangJi. Ya sea que estuviera en medio de una conversación o en otra competencia idiota, Wei WuXian se apresuraba en decir adiós para poder alcanzarlo. Y Lan WangJi tenía que esforzarse para no lucir engreído cuando las personas veían a su querido profesor correr hacia él para igualar sus pasos.

A medida que esto continuaba, todos en el campus comenzaron a solicitar la ayuda de Lan WangJi siempre que necesitaban quitarse de encima a Wei WuXian.

(Más tarde, las personas comenzaron a llamar a Lan WangJi el 'Domador de Demonios' a sus espaldas.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Cortejó de manera oficial a Wei WuXian a la edad de veinte años.

Si cortejar significaba verlo devorar comidas picantes mientras leía un texto antiguo en la cafetería de la universidad cada día.

Durante los últimos tres años, los dos fueron inseparables. La mayoría de la gente había asumido que Lan WangJi sería sólo un bello y lejano recuerdo en la universidad después de su graduación, pero todos se sorprendieron al verlo pasearse por la facultad una semana después de la ceremonia.

Al preguntarle, Lan WangJi diría que vino por un recado de su tío o de su hermano. Todos sabían que eso sólo era una excusa, ya que lo vieron caminar hacia cierto profesor de historia china que definitivamente no era ni su tío ni su hermano. Al final, consiguió una razón más aceptable cuando solicitó un programa de doctorado.

Al menos Lan WangJi entendió _perfectamente_ el significado literal de perseguir el interés de una persona. Llegaba cinco minutos antes de que las clases de Wei WuXian terminaran, y esperaba por él en el pasillo. Si llegaba antes de que la lección empezara, se sentaba detrás de la clase para observar (cuando una vez intentó entrar furtivamente a mitad de la lección de Wei WuXian, el profesor anunció en voz alta su llegada al saludarlo, interrumpiendo toda la clase.) El curso de historia china por aquel semestre todavía mantenía el record de los mejores reclutadores para una clase.

Fueron expulsados unos meses más tarde de la sala de profesores ya que estaban siendo muy ruidosos. Fue un argumento débil, puesto que Lan WangJi era la personificación de un monje en meditación, mientras que el personal ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad ruidosa de Wei WuXian. La verdadera razón era que algunos profesores ya no podían soportar la tensión entre ellos. Una de ellas argumento que tenía hasta calambres por el estrés de verlos y que _no_ sucediera nada entre ellos.

Las noticias llegaron hasta Lan XiChen, a quien se le pidió que hiciera algo al respecto.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes, Lan Huan! Wei Ying se le echó encima a tu hermano. ¡Se le envolvió encima! ¡Como si fuera una frazada! —la profesora sacudía sus manos frenéticamente, como si comparar a un hombre adulto con una frazada fuese una herejía.

Lan XiChen no dudó ni por un minuto que ella no estaba exagerando. Él había visto como Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi actuaban el uno con el otro. Pero en lo que a él se refería, ambos parecían felices. Nunca había visto a su hermano así, y estaba contento de que la presencia de Wei WuXian pudiera sacar lo mejor de Lan WangJi.

Es decir, cuando Wei WuXian no estaba intentando enérgicamente probar la paciencia de su hermano.

—Pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, ¿cierto? —Lan XiChen le dio una inquisitiva sonrisa. Él todavía no veía la necesidad de interferir. Y eso que Lan XiChen había visto _mucho_ de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—¡Lo es! Wei Ying se quedó dormido y utilizó a tu hermano como almohada. Fue totalmente lindo, pero doloroso de ver. No sé cómo Lan Zhan puede seguir pretendiendo que eso no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Él definitivamente no estaba molesto, pensó Lan XiChen. ¿Nervioso? Probablemente. No era saludable tener… frustraciones acumuladas, especialmente a la edad de su hermano.

—No creo que realmente pretenda…

—¡Lo sé! —lo interrumpió—. Todos lo sabemos —chilló con frustración.

Lan XiChen no tuvo más opción que hablar con los principales culpables del problema. Pensando que podría tener una mayor probabilidad de éxito, fue primero con su hermano menor.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Durante una de las raras ocasiones en las que los dos hermanos Lan estaban en casa al mismo tiempo, Lan XiChen comenzó a interrogar a su hermano.

—¿Cómo ha estado Wei Ying estos días?

Los dos estaban trabajando amistosamente en silencio, el continuo tipeo de la computadora de Lan WangJi llenaba la sala. —Haciendo algo absurdo como de costumbre.

La dureza de sus palabras contrastaba con la suavidad del tono de su voz, y de cómo su cuerpo entero se relajó ante la simple mención de su nombre. Y Lan XiChen tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el personal de la universidad, ya que realmente tenía que ser doloroso, estar tan enamorado de alguien como Lan WangJi lo estaba de Wei WuXian.

Lan XiChen creyó conveniente ir directo al grano. —¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que WangJi le respondiera.

—Ya estamos saliendo —XiChen notó que las palabras de su hermano eran elaboradas, y se dio cuenta que era un hecho que ya estaba sucediendo.

Lan WangJi estaba cortejando a Wei WuXian.

El Lan WangJi de duro y frio corazón ahora estaba pretendiendo a alguien, Lan XiChen no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni borrar la imagen mental de su hermano dándole una serenata a Wei WuXian bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Él sabe…? —dejó la pregunta quede suspendida en el aire, sin vocalizar el _'que están saliendo'_.

Lan WangJi dejó de tipear para mirar a su hermano, un tanto acusatorio.

Lan XiChen estaba vagamente familiarizado con esa mirada, pero era la primera vez que estaba dirigida a él. Ahora finalmente entendía por qué las personas llamaban a Lan WangJi una piedra de sangre fría.

No pudo interferir, después de todo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿estás secretamente enamorado de mí? —le preguntó Wei WuXian durante la cena. Todavía estaban en la cafetería del campus, pero la multitud habitual de siempre ya había disminuido significativamente, y tan sólo había unos cuantos estudiantes apiñados al otro lado del comedor.

Lan WangJi lo miro, antes de retornar con su lectura. —No creo que eso si quiera sea un secreto —dijo al final.

Esperó a que los regocijos de Wei WuXian llenaran toda la cafetería, sólo para encontrarse con su rostro intensamente rojo mientras lo miraba fijamente, completamente mudo.

—¿…Tú de verdad no sabías la respuesta? —Lan WangJi recordó la conversación con su hermano de hace un mes. ¿Sus intenciones no fueron lo suficiente claras?

—Jajajaja por supuesto que sí. ¿A quién no le gustaría alguien tan guapo como yo? —la usual cara gruesa de Wei WuXian finalmente hizo acto de presencia, pero sus mejillas permanecieron coloradas, y no lo miro a los ojos.

Lan WangJi lo agarró y le rozó el más ligero de los besos sobre sus labios. Él apenas lo sintió pero fue cálido, suave, y _real_.

Antes de que pudiera disfrutar de ese conocimiento, Wei WuXian se movió con ímpetu y le devolvió el beso. No fue profundo, sino más tangible que el primero, con la insinuación de una promesa de que definitivamente habría más por venir. Lan WangJi sintió como los labios de Wei WuXian se curvaban sobre los suyos.

Cuando lo dejó ir, Wei WuXian sonrió tan radiante que se formaron arrugas a los lados de sus ojos. —Yo también te adoro un montón.

Y de repente Lan WangJi fue invadido por una calidez que no pudo identificar del todo, una sensación que se expandía, y abarcaba todo su pecho, como una burbuja de júbilo que lentamente crecía más y más.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan XiChen escuchó otra queja de un miembro del profesorado un mes después.

—Me arrepiento por desear que se juntaran. Ahora es aún peor.

—¿Qué esperabas? Coqueteaban como conejos en celo, y eso que eran sólo _buenos amigos_ —dijo otro de los instructores, enfatizando la última parte.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué los conejos no sólo lo hacen y ya?

—Exacto.

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

 _Holi! Nueva traducción a la vista! Esta vez para el fandom de Mo Dao Zu Shi "El gran maestro de la cultivación demoniaca" "El fundador del diabolismo", quien haya visto o leído esa historia, sabra que es una historia preciosa que estreno donghua (animación) recientemente este año._

 _Y al buscar fanfics de esa historia me encontré con este fic que les aseguro es super lindo. Ya lo verán._

 _Nos leemos en la actualización!_

 _Lilaluux off!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars**

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Leffy

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Hicieron el amor la noche que finalmente se convirtieron en pareja.

Lan WangJi los arrastró fuera de la cafetería, dejando sin palabras a los pocos espectadores que habían sido testigos de su primer beso.

—Supongo que mañana estaremos en la portada del periódico de la universidad —dijo Wei WuXian con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos mientras dejaba que Lan WangJi tomara la iniciativa.

Cuando hubieron llegado a un hotel, la recepcionista de buena gana les entregó la tarjeta de acceso antes de canturrear un "¡tengan una estadía placentera!", Wei WuXian se río ante esas palabras ya que Lan WangJi estaba más que preparado para eso. Y él ciertamente también lo estaba, había estado planeando esto por tres años.

—No me atrevería a tocar a un adolecente —le dijo Wei WuXian en confidencia, y Lan WangJi estuvo a punto de resoplar porque eso definitivamente era una mentira. Pero luego Wei WuXian comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la mente de Lan WangJi arrojó todo lo demás a la basura.

Su primera vez fue confusa y apresurada, pero nunca incómoda. Honestamente fue un borrón, pero las sensaciones que Lan WangJi sintió, la imagen de tener a Wei WuXian recostado en su cama, todo aquello se quedaría permanentemente grabado en lo más profundo de su mente.

—No sabía que eras un experto en esto, Lan Zhan —jadeó Wei WuXian. Su voz sonando profunda, susurrante, y enteramente consumida por la necesidad. Lan WangJi parecía saber cuáles puntos empujar para hacer que Wei WuXian gimiera escandalosamente, y se deleitó con el hecho de que era él quien lo hacía lucir así, sonrojado y retorciéndose contra las sábanas. Lan WangJi quería besarlo, pero tampoco quería sofocar la voz de Wei WuXian, así que se dedicó a marcar su cuerpo, explorando cada parte que podía con sus labios.

 _Sólo por ti._

Wei WuXian era bastante ruidoso durante el sexo, vocalizando todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería que Lan WangJi le hiciera. Y Lan WangJi se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido sin esto durante tres años.

Ahora que Lan WangJi había tenido el gusto de probar a Wei WuXian, tenía miedo de cómo podría eso afectarlo cada día, al tener a Wei WuXian tan cerca la mayoría del tiempo. Se preguntó si podrían librarse si intentaban hacerlo en la universidad. La emoción de perder el control lo excitaba terriblemente, y la simple idea de dejar que su libido tomara las riendas era algo que creyó jamás sería capaz de hacer.

—Extrañe esto —suspiró Wei WuXian, fuera de sí, sin darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras. Una oleada de posesividad se instaló dentro de Lan WangJi, liberándola con la fuerza de sus penetraciones, y en la forma en que sus dedos se hundieron en las caderas de su amante, lo suficiente como para dejarle magulladuras al día siguiente.

Wei WuXian aulló, pero Lan WangJi sabía que era de placer mientras continuaba urgiéndole por más. Lan WangJi parecía siempre saber, tal como supo que a Wei WuXian le gustaba rudo.

—Lan Zhan. Más —suplicaba Wei WuXian, e hincaba las uñas en los hombros de Lan WangJi, arañando toda su espalda.

—Sigue diciendo mi nombre —Lan WangJi lo besó en su clavícula, antes de morderle el hombro.

—¡Lan Zhan, por favor! Más fuerte. Ah… —Wei WuXian profería su nombre como una plegaria, como si Lan WangJi fuera el único cualificado para satisfacer sus deseos, para llevarlo a la culminación, como si así siempre debería de haber sido.

—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi exhaló su nombre, y Wei WuXian se vino, con él siguiéndolo no mucho después.

Cuando Wei WuXian se recobró estaba sonriendo, aturdido y complacido, sonreía como si nada pudiera hacer que dejara de sonreír, y finalmente sus ojos se centraron en Lan WangJi.

—¿Estuvo bueno? —preguntó Lan WangJi, no del todo capaz de evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muchísimo más que bueno —respondió Wei WuXian, y Lan WangJi sabía que no debería estar molesto, que ni siquiera debería enfocarse en la experiencia implícita de Wei WuXian con alguien que no era él, pero lo estaba. Wei WuXian debió ser consciente de este hecho, y maniobró la posición fácilmente hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre Lan WangJi.

—Por supuesto que ya he hecho esto antes. Soy un hombre mayor.

Lan WangJi miró fijamente a Wei WuXian, era previsible que la confirmación le punzara, pero sabía que él se lo había dicho para que dejara de pensar tanto en el asunto.

—No eres tan mayor —replicó en cambio Lan WangJi.

—Soy más mayor de lo que te imaginas —distraídamente Wei WuXian trazó su dedo sobre su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer—. Pero ahora tú me tienes, eso es lo único que importa.

—Entonces, ¿estás… _listo_ para la segunda ronda? —Wei WuXian movió sus cejas sugestivamente, y antes de que Lan WangJi pudiera reaccionar, meneo sus caderas contra él lentamente, haciéndole poner la mente en blanco una vez más. Lan WangJi intentó tomarlo, pero fue empujado hacia la cama.

—Déjame devolverte el favor —Wei WuXian se inclinó por un beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian encantó a Lan WangJi con la boca, sin prisa y sólo tomó lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, y Lan WangJi estaba dispuesto a darle todo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A la mañana siguiente, Wei WuXian no pudo salir de la cama.

Lan WangJi estaba limpiando las piernas de Wei WuXian pero éste continuaba retorciéndose y quejándose. Estaba cubierto con toda clase de mordeduras y cardenales en lugares que deberían evitarse si uno quería salir a la calle y parecer decente.

(Wei WuXian, siendo el hombre de cara gruesa que era, llevaría las marcas de mordiscos con orgullo por la siguiente semana.)

—¡Lan Zhan, eres demasiado rudo! Quizás deberíamos hacer esto una vez al mes —se quejó Wei WuXian mientras rodaba sobre su espalda.

Lan WangJi levantó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que Wei WuXian pensó que se le iba a desprender del cuello.

—¿Una vez al mes…? —la voz de Lan WangJi sonó tan tensa, y Wei WuXian pensó que moriría de tanto reír.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Unos cuantos meses antes de que presentara su proyecto final para sus estudios de posgrado, le pidió a Wei WuXian que lo ayudara a buscar un apartamento.

—¿Te mudarás? —le preguntó Wei WuXian mientras le daba mordiscos a su hamburguesa. Lan WangJi ya le había reprendido por últimamente comer demasiada comida chatarra, y Wei WuXian respondió metiéndose un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.

—Después de que concluya mi doctorado —respondió Lan WangJi.

Lan WangJi y Lan XiChen vivían juntos en un condominio propiedad de sus padres desde que empezaron la universidad. Ahora que ambos estaban trabajando, él quería tener su propio espacio. (Una de las razones más importantes era que así podría tener a Wei WuXian a cualquier hora, sin ninguna interrupción.)

Wei WuXian asintió, aceptando, luciendo repentinamente pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Huh? —Wei WuXian parpadeó—. Oh, no es nada. Sólo corrijo un examen en mi mente —movió la mano restándole importancia—. Como sea, ¿sabes cuan creativos se están volviendo los estudiantes en estos días? ¡Uno escribió una receta completa de Xiaolongbao en la mitad de su hoja! Jajaja por supuesto que lo reprobé, pero creo que podemos probar hacer esa receta la próxima vez.

Por un momento Lan WangJi trató de detectar lo que le sucedía a su compañero, antes de regresar a su comida. Últimamente Wei WuXian parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando Lan WangJi intentaba probarlo, Wei WuXian decía que era debido al fin del semestre. Lan WangJi le concedió el beneficio de la duda, y escuchó atentamente el plan de Wei WuXian de cocinar un muy especial y picante Xiaolongbao.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¿No es un poco muy grande? —Wei WuXian contempló la cama tamaño matrimonial que ocupaba la mayor parte del dormitorio, antes de proceder a saltar sobre ella.

—¡Ah, es tan suave!

Lan WangJi había escogido un apartamento con dos habitaciones a una estación en tren lejos de la universidad. Ya estaba completamente amueblado, cosa que no tuvo que gastar tiempo en comprar muebles. Wei WuXian inspeccionó el lugar con seriedad, comentando cada objeto que pudo encontrar.

Lan WangJi se encogió de hombros. Él creía que el espacio era lo suficientemente cómodo para dos.

—¿Quieres probarla? —preguntó Lan WangJi mientras miraba la cama.

Wei WuXian rodó para señalar con un dedo acusador a su novio. —¡Eres un pervertido! Y la gente siempre asume que fui yo quien te corrompió —se quejó—. ¿Todavía no has comprado este apartamento, cierto?

—Todavía no. ¿Te gusta?

—¿El apartamento? No soy yo quien va a vivir aquí —dijo Wei WuXian, y Lan WangJi se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, luego sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

—Me encanta —Wei WuXian procedió a cubrirse con las esponjosas almohadas.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Durante la cena de celebración por su graduación, Lan WangJi deslizó una llave en la mano de Wei WuXian.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una llave.

—Sé que es una llave. ¿Por qué me la estás dando?

—Vive conmigo.

—¿Qué…?

—En el apartamento que visitamos el mes pasado. Vive allí conmigo —después de escuchar las palabras de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian abrió y cerró los labios una y dos veces, como si fuera un pez boqueando. Era raro ver a Wei WuXian incapaz de expresarse, y Lan WangJi estaba satisfecho con el resultado de su sorpresa.

—Me pediste que buscara un apartamento contigo —empezó a decir Wei WuXian.

—Sí.

—Me pediste mi opinión.

—Mhn.

—Me preguntaste si me gustaba. Por eso es que era tan grande.

—… —Lan WangJi no sabía a donde estaba yendo Wei WuXian con todo ese interrogatorio, así que optó por no decir nada, y simplemente asentir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —y Lan WangJi lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—¿No es esta tu graduación? ¿Por qué soy yo quien está recibiendo un regalo? —preguntó Wei WuXian mientras acunaba la llave como si fuera su más valiosa posesión, y Lan WangJi quería decirle que verlo así era más que suficiente para él.

—Todavía no has respondido —dijo en cambio.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —Wei WuXian se veía tan feliz que Lan WangJi pensó que debió habérselo dicho más antes, pero entonces Wei WuXian lo empujó contra el suelo para besarlo insensatamente que Lan WangJi estuvo feliz de habérselo dicho justo en ese momento.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Ya no eres más un estudiante —le dijo Wei WuXian mientras caminaban hacia la estación para su trayecto de todos los días, con la mano de Lan WangJi en su izquierda y con un bollo al vapor en la otra.

—¿Eso no es de tu agrado? —Lan WangJi nunca lo verbalizó, pero estaba ligeramente perturbado de como Wei WuXian podía zamparse seis canastas de Xiaolonbao la noche anterior y todavía poder seguir comiendo al día siguiente.

—Sentía que antes estaba corrompiendo a mi estudiante de corazón puro, ahora sólo somos unas de esas parejas que hacen sus muestras públicas de afecto de vez en cuando.

—Nunca fui tu estudiante —ni puro de corazón como Wei WuXian creía que era.

—Ssh. No destruyas mi fantasía.

—Puedo visitar la universidad —ofreció Lan WangJi.

—No. ahora que finalmente te has graduado. Toda la atención de los estudiantes está sobre mí otra vez.

Lan WangJi detuvo su caminar, y se quedó viendo a Wei WuXian quien sintió un repentino cambio de temperatura en el aire.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —Wei WuXian rápidamente se retractó de su declaración, deslizando un brazo alrededor del de Lan WangJi—. Están demasiado enfocados en tu hermano mayor como para notarme. Además soy uno de los profesores que dan terror, así que están demasiado asustados como para hacer un movimiento. Amo cuando te pones celoso, pero no tienes por qué estarlo —Wei WuXian tiró de Lan WangJi para besarlo sobre la oreja, antes de susurrarle.

—Tú eres el único al que necesito, Lan Zhan.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Wei WuXian se espaciaba de vez en cuando.

Lan WangJi estaba acostumbrado a que Wei WuXian fuera excéntrico, una bola de energía que siempre empezaba sus oraciones y al final las terminaba con un tema completamente diferente, esperando que la gente le siguiera el ritmo. Siempre había imaginado a Wei WuXian como un resorte cargado, listo para explotar en acción en cualquier momento, una fuente infinita de energía.

Recientemente, Wei WuXian contemplaba algo a la distancia, antes de parpadear y volver a la realidad. Él parecía estar esperando a que algo ocurriera en algún momento, anticipando algo que lo asustaba, mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano de Lan WangJi.

Cuando Lan WangJi le devolvía el apretón Wei WuXian soltaba un suspiro de alivio y le sonreía, luciendo visiblemente avergonzado.

También había momentos en que Wei WuXian parecía triste.

(La mayoría de las veces, sus miradas tristes estaban dirigidas a Lan WangJi, y Lan WangJi lo sabía. Nunca lo reconoció, pero lo sabía, tal como sabía que nunca entendería por completo a Wei WuXian y lo que éste veía más allá de Lan WangJi.)

Lan WangJi nunca intentó contenerlo. Wei WuXian era el sol, y era imprudente reprimir a alguien tan brillante. No obstante, él notaba que algunas veces los pensamientos de Wei WuXian eran superior a él.

Justo en ese momento, no había nada que no quisiera más que proteger a Wei WuXian de su propia mente.

—Estoy aquí —esas palabras habían traído de vuelta a Wei WuXian antes, y luego él miraba amorosamente a Lan WangJi, lo besaba y decía—. Lo sé.

Pero Lan WangJi sentía que eso estaba empezando a no ser suficiente, mientras que Wei WuXian comenzaba a mirarlo con una mirada anhelante, y con una sonrisa un tanto amarga en los labios.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

De pronto Wei WuXian desaparecía por unos cuantos días.

La mayoría del tiempo, de antemano se lo comunicaba a Lan WangJi, pero hubieron ocasiones en las que Wei WuXian simplemente le mensajeaba que no volvería a casa por un tiempo.

Nunca falló en enviarle un email cada día para notificarle a Lan WangJi donde estaba, o que estaba haciendo; se estaba convirtiendo en una promesa tácita entre ellos. La mayoría del tiempo, enviaba fotos al azar de los lugares en los que había estado o de la comida que había comido.

Wei WuXian nunca mintió sobre su propósito en esos viajes, pero tampoco había dicho la verdad.

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —le decía siempre a Lan WangJi, mientras empacaba algunos artículos imprescindibles y le daba un beso de despedida.

Durante los seis años que había conocido a Wei WuXian, el profesor algunas veces se tomaba varios días libres por razones personales. Lan WangJi nunca se entrometió en ello, pero cuando se juntaron, llegó a pensar que Wei WuXian estaba visitando la tumba de sus padres. Aquel hecho fue negado por Wei WuXian, pero éste le aseguró que lo llevaría con él si alguna vez planeaba hacerlo.

Después de cada viaje, Wei WuXian regresaba exhausto; lo que él estaba haciendo era físicamente agotador. Lan WangJi ansiosamente buscaba en él magulladuras o heridas, pero nunca surgió nada. Wei WuXian se reía, diciendo que Lan WangJi estaba siendo un preocupón como siempre.

Terminaron teniendo una desagradable pelea.

Wei WuXian acaba de llegar a casa después de tres días, pero esa misma noche le dijo a Lan WangJi que volvería a salir.

—¿Por cuantos días? —Lan WangJi estaba parado junto a la puerta de su habitación, mientras Wei WuXian se ocupaba en empacar una bolsa de viaje.

—Todavía no lo sé —y él pudo escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz de Wei WuXian, y ambos sabían que este era diferente de los anteriores viajes.

—¿A dónde vas?

—… A China —hubieron muchas razones válidas que Wei WuXian pudo haber usado sobre el por qué él estaba yendo allá, pero no agregó nada más; o bien no quería mentir, o sabía que Lan WangJi le gritaría su mentira de todos modos.

—¿Qué hay de tus clases?

—Ya le he notificado al decano y a la facultad —Wei WuXian cerró la bolsa de viaje y se la echó al hombro. Lan WangJi miró la ofensiva bolsa, luego miró a Wei WuXian.

—Iré contigo.

—No, no puedes. Y posiblemente no puedas conseguir un boleto de avión en tan poco tiempo. No seas irracional —ante esas palabras, Lan WangJi comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—¿Irracional?

¿Cómo podía Wei WuXian decir aquello? cuando era él quien actualmente era la definición de alguien que no era lógico, y actuaba _sin pensar._

—No me dices nada —su pecho estaba comenzando a doler. Lan WangJi confiaba en Wei WuXian, pero quedarse en la oscuridad era demasiado. Por lo general no le molestaba que Wei WuXian se fuera por un tiempo, pero lo que no podía esperar era a que llegaran sus mensajes de textos cada día, una sensación de temor creció lentamente dentro de él, diciéndole que esta vez, Wei WuXian no sería capaz de mandarle nada—. ¿Y ahora yo soy el irracional?

Lan WangJi tenía miedo de que lo que sea que Wei WuXian estaba escondiendo de repente le arrebatará a Wei WuXian.

—Conf…

—¿Confiar en ti? —Lan WangJi tomó a Wei WuXian por el brazo, incapaz de calmarse por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en ti cuando tú no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Wei WuXian se mordió su labio inferior. —Pronto lo entenderás.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —los ojos de Lan WangJi eran duros mientras miraba a Wei WuXian.

—Necesito esto… ambos lo necesitamos —Wei WuXian lo miraba suplicante, pero Lan WangJi todavía no entendía. ¿Qué tenía que ver la partida de Wei WuXian con él? podía sentir el calor de Wei WuXian contra sus dedos pero ¿Por qué parecía que de repente él se estaba escapando de su alcance?

Era justo, pensó Lan WangJi cruelmente en ese momento, sacar a relucir la ansiedad de Wei WuXian. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Siempre tienes miedo de que te abandone, pero ¿no es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?

Ante esas palabras, todo se detuvo. Wei WuXian palideció y lo miró, con ojos abiertos en par en par y llenos de dolor, y Lan WangJi quiso retractarse de lo que había dicho, pero Wei WuXian se le adelantó.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente, con voz baja pero firme.

¿Y no era eso una puñalada en el estómago? Algo dentro de Lan WangJi se rompió ante las palabras de Wei WuXian. Wei WuXian lo estaba dejando, y no sólo lo estaba dejando, sino que buscaba algo de lo que ambos no sabían nada. Era difícil luchar contra algo de lo que no se tenía ni idea.

Wei WuXian se marchó sin que ambos hicieran las paces.

El corazón de Lan WangJi dolió y su cabeza le palpitó cuando escucho el débil click de la puerta principal, Wei WuXian se alejaba más y más. Ambos eran demasiado tercos y terminaron lastimándose el uno al otro.

Lan WangJi estaba enojado con Wei WuXian, pero nunca podría odiarlo. Y eso era lo que más dolía, ya que Wei WuXian, con su sonrisa provocativa e insufrible personalidad nunca le dio a Lan WangJi la oportunidad de odiarlo.

Y Lan WangJi no pudo odiarlo, puesto que Wei WuXian continuó enviándole fotos de su viaje. Una vez le mandó una selfie de él con una sonrisa mansa en sus labios, haciendo un corazón con los dedos, y un texto escrito debajo.

 _Extrañándote cada día._

 _Vuelve a casa._ Escribió Lan WangJi, antes de borrarlo. Nunca respondió a nada, pero Wei WuXian mantuvo su promesa de tranquilizar a Lan WangJi haciéndole saber que estaba bien todos los días.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Wei WuXian regresó a casa luego de un mes. Era alrededor de la medianoche cuando Lan WangJi lo escuchó quitarse la ropa, con pies descalzos dirigirse hacia la cama, y deslizarse debajo de los cobertores.

Wei WuXian se acurrucó detrás de él, y era casi perfecto, como si el mes anterior no hubiera pasado, como si siempre estuvieran destinados a hacer eso, ser capaz de abrazarse hasta que estuviesen fusionados en uno solo.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu espalda —dijo Wei WuXian, su tono un poco distante.

Algunas veces Lan WangJi se daba la vuelta porque quería ver a Wei WuXian, pero esta vez se lo permitió.

—Lamento haberme ido —susurró Wei WuXian contra su espalda.

Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de Lan WangJi. Sin pretenderlo, debió haber pensado en el peor de los escenarios cuando Wei WuXian regresó. —Entonces no lo vuelvas hacer.

Lan WangJi sintió que los brazos alrededor de él se apretaron, sintió un punto en su espalda húmedo. El cuerpo a su detrás temblaba, y sólo pudo abrazar esos brazos que lo rodeaban, besando los pálidos nudillos uno por uno. Dolió, el no tener idea de que estaba pasando con su amado, y saber que no tenía suficiente poder para superar ese obstáculo con él.

—Ya no lo haré. Lo lamento —lo escuchó decir Lan WangJi, con voz ronca y triste, nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso, ya que sólo podía ofrecer su espalda como consuelo.

—Te amo, Lan Zhan. Te amo tanto que duele.

Lan WangJi se liberó de su agarre para darse la vuelta y acunar el rostro de Wei WuXian entre sus manos, sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Nunca antes había visto a Wei WuXian tan vulnerable, y a Lan WangJi le dolía el hecho de que él había sido la causa. Debió haber respondido a sus mensajes, debió haber ido tras él, debió haberse esforzado más para que se quedara. Tal vez eso hubiera hecho una diferencia.

—Pero nunca voy a querer cambiar este sentimiento por nada en el mundo. ¿Lo entiendes? Sólo tienes que creer eso —Wei WuXian presionó su rostro en la mano de Lan WangJi—. Todo lo demás… todo tendrá sentido pronto. Sólo no quiero adelantarme a nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Wei WuXian se volteó a besar los nudillos de Lan WangJi, antes de enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Respiró profundo, antes de presionar su oreja cerca del corazón de Lan WangJi. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón debió haber sido lo suficientemente reconfortante, ya que Wei WuXian lentamente se quedó dormido.

—Yo tampoco cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo —le susurró Lan WangJi a un adormecido Wei WuXian.

Más tarde esa noche en los sueños de Lan WangJi, él tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Wei WuXian, acunando su cabeza, con sus cuerpos presionados.

—El rostro no muestra nada, así que escucha los latidos del corazón —se escuchó a sí mismo decir.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars**

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Leffy

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Después de la pelea, la pareja volvió a la rutina de siempre.

Wei WuXian compensó su ausencia haciendo su presencia más constante. No fue a ningún viaje que durara más de dos días, y se aseguraba de preguntarle a Lan WangJi si quería ir con él en cada ocasión. Lan WangJi siempre se negaba, siendo consciente que Wei WuXian sólo lo hacía por cortesía, y por tal motivo, no quería presionarlo a que se abriera con él.

A pesar del "espacio" que Lan WangJi estaba dispuesto a darle a su novio, Wei WuXian no conoció el concepto de espacio personal. Para la pareja, el exceso de cariño estaba fuera de su vocabulario, y su exagerado coqueteo continuó plagando sus respectivas oficinas.

Wei WuXian algunas veces sorprendía a Lan WangJi visitándolo en el museo donde estaba trabajando, tomándose su tiempo para coquetear con el personal, para molestia de éste último. Aquello siempre terminaba con Lan WangJi mandándolo a casa, o encerrándolos a ambos en su oficina hasta que él terminara de trabajar.

Aun así, la sombra de su pelea de aquella vez todavía persistía.

Lan WangJi todavía no entendía a Wei WuXian, y aprendió que tenía que vivir con ello, no obstante, sentía que Wei WuXian todavía no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por haber peleado.

—No tienes que esforzarte tanto —dijo Lan WangJi mientras se acomodaban en su sala de estar. Había un programa de policías que Wei WuXian insistía en que miraran juntos todas las noches. Y Lan WangJi de hecho, encontró la serie atractiva, pero el contemplar a Wei WuXian llorar de tanto reír era mucho más agradable de ver.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Wei WuXian, pero la pregunta era retórica, ya que Wei WuXian siempre sabía lo que Lan WangJi estaba pensando. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que él hablara de nuevo—. Tú siempre lo haces fácil para mí, Lan Zhan. Amarte es fácil.

Lan WangJi presionó el mute de la televisión, antes del mirarlo. —Tú dijiste que duele.

—¡Duele porque continuas dudando de mi amor por ti! —Wei WuXian dramáticamente se escondió tras su regazo. Cuando notó los ojos de Lan WangJi y su inquebrantable resolución sobre el asunto, suspiró mientras comenzaba a jugar con las puntas del cabello de su novio.

—Es diferente, lo sabes —tiró suavemente, y Lan WangJi se inclinó para acoplarse a las caricias de Wei WuXian que lentamente se dirigían hacia su cabeza. Gimió de satisfacción ya que los dedos de Wei WuXian siempre se sentían maravillosos sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Hmm… como cuando siempre te frustras conmigo cuando me ves hablando con otras personas.

—Tú no sólo hablas. Tú…

—Coqueteo. Sí, sí. Quiero decir, no. Yo no hago eso —Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza. Continuó retorciéndose contra el regazo de Lan WangJi y aquello comenzaba a distraerlo. Quizás esa era su idea para que dejara el tema, pero él sabía que no debería caer en su juego—. Lo entiendes ahora, ¿no?

Lan WangJi todavía no lo entendía. No podía pensar en una ocasión donde él hubiera frustrado a Wei WuXian tal como Wei WuXian lo frustraba a él.

—Puedo escucharte pensar, Lan Zhan —Wei WuXian le acarició la mejilla—. Duele ahora, ¿cierto? El no entender nada. Entonces estamos igual. La mayoría del tiempo no sé qué hacer. No estoy seguro de si lo que estoy haciendo está bien, pero quiero que así sea. Dios, espero estar en lo correcto.

Wei WuXian lo miraba, su rostro lucía infinitamente sabio y triste. Era extraño ver a Wei WuXian actuando acorde a su edad, y Lan WangJi no quería nada más que borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

(Su expresión también significaba que Wei WuXian sabía algo que Lan WangJi no, algo que _le preocupaba_ , y hacia a su pecho doler.)

—Lan Zhan, bésame. Te hará sentir mejor — _'Nos hará sentir mejor'_ , Lan WangJi escuchó la súplica subyacente en su voz. Wei WuXian sonrío, sus dedos presionaron la nuca de Lan WangJi mientras le urgía a presionar sus labios. Las palabras de Wei WuXian todavía pesaban en su mente, pero el beso alivió su corazón.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan WangJi se convirtió en padre a la edad de veinticinco años.

Estaba trabajando como conservador de una galería de arte cerca de la universidad. Al final de cada día, Wei WuXian pasaba por Lan WangJi para después ir juntos a la estación. Esa era su rutina habitual, a menos que Wei WuXian tuviera obligaciones después de clases, entones era Lan WangJi quien pasaba por él.

Ese día, Wei WuXian le pidió a Lan WangJi que fuera a recogerlo en el parque.

Lan WangJi vio a Wei WuXian de pie sobre el cajón de arena, donde un niño estaba encorvado, construyendo lo que parecía ser un castillo deforme. Se aproximó a los dos, con la ceja enarcada por la curiosidad.

En el preciso momento, Wei WuXian se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. —Oh, ya estás aquí, Lan Zhan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lan WangJi intentaba darle sentido a la situación, analizando a su novio, luego al niño. ¿El niño estaba perdido? Aunque no parecía estar angustiado. Tal vez Wei WuXian ya lo había tranquilizado.

—Quiero adoptar a este niño —anunció Wei WuXian, al mismo tiempo que Lan WangJi preguntaba. — ¿Te robaste a este niño?

Wei WuXian balbuceó indignado. —¿Q-qué tan bajo crees que soy?

Lan WangJi le lanzó una mirada, claramente diciendo, _¿de verdad quieres que responda eso?_

Ignoró la opinión ofensiva de su novio sobre su amable y gentil carácter, y presentó al niño con una agitación de manos. —El pequeño Jiang Cheng aquí presente es del orfanato. Le pregunte si quería dar un paseo.

El niño se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de las rodillas. Cuando Lan WangJi lo vio, él hizo una reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Jiang Cheng. Tengo seis años.

—Aw, ¿no es lindo? Yo le enseñe hacer eso.

—¿Este hombre te amenazó? —señalo a Wei WuXian, que se veía cómicamente sorprendido e insultado.

Jiang Cheng sacudió su cabeza. —Él es raro, pero no es malo.

Ante las palabras del niño, Wei WuXian canturreó antes de asfixiar a Jiang Cheng en un fuerte abrazo. El niño se retorció a medias, claramente disfrutando del cariño de Wei WuXian para con él.

—¿Él no mintió cuando dijo que quería adoptarme? —Jiang Cheng forcejeó para voltearse hacia Lan WangJi, quien más o menos ya había aceptado el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—Por muy sospechoso que parezca, no miente —confirmó Lan WangJi.

—Estás alentando la idea, Lan Zhan.

—Escuché que son muchos requisitos, ¿aun así podrán hacerlo? —continuó Jiang Cheng. Wei WuXian se rió y le mostró su pulgar hacia arriba.

—Todos los requisitos que hayan que hacerse valdrán la pena con tal de que podamos adoptarte. ¡Incluso iría al infierno y volvería! Jajajaja.

—No creo que necesite hacer eso, señor… —sin embargo Jiang Cheng estaba sonriendo ampliamente, contento con la determinación de Wei WuXian.

Mientras el trio regresaba al orfanato, las manos de Jiang Cheng estaban fuertemente aferradas a las de ellos dos, Wei WuXian daba brincos con cada paso que daba, y Lan WangJi optó por dar un vistazo retrospectivo de su vida.

Ellos definitivamente estaban haciendo las cosas fuera de orden, pero de todos modos, nada salía según lo previsto cuando se trataba de Wei WuXian. Al menos ya habían comenzado a vivir juntos antes de tener un hijo.

Lan WangJi sintió el peso de la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo. Quizás en su debido momento, finalmente encontraría el momento oportuno. Una proposición ahora no se sentía apropiado; no quería arrebatarle este momento al niño, sabiendo cuan preciado era para él, para los tres.

Lan WangJi no esperaba convertirse en padre a la edad de veinticinco años, como tampoco esperaba sentir el inexplicable calor que sintió ante simple perspectiva de aquello.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan WangJi todavía no era capaz de encontrar el momento oportuno.

Habían pasado meses desde que Wei WuXian anunció que quería adoptar a Jiang Cheng. El papeleo había sido verdaderamente tedioso, así como las visitas sociales, especialmente porque Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian no estaba casados. Mirando en retrospectiva, él debió habérselo propuesto hace mucho tiempo. Pero el proponerse ahora podría hacer que Wei WuXian pensara que Lan WangJi sólo estaba pidiendo su mano debido a los requisitos de adopción, y él no quería otro malentendido entre ellos.

Al menos cuidar de Jiang Cheng resultó natural para la pareja. Lan WangJi tenía cero experiencias en cuanto se refería a criar niños, pero Jiang Cheng se los hacía fácil casi todo el tiempo. El niño definitivamente era maduro para su edad, y en su mayoría sólo era víctima de las travesuras de Wei WuXian y no el incitador de sus revoltosos actos. Sin embargo, tenía la costumbre de ser demasiado orgulloso como para pedirles su ayuda cuando él más lo necesitaba.

Durante las primeras semanas de Jiang Cheng en la casa, una noche accidentalmente se hizo pis en la cama. Al día siguiente, unos pantalones de pijama y un edredón empapado de suavizante colgaban del balcón, el piso dentro de la casa estaba pegajoso y mojado. Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi asumieron que Jiang Cheng debió haber arrastrado la ropa de cama lavada desde el cuarto de lavado hasta el balcón, dejando rastros burbujeantes a su paso.

—No podía dormir porque la cama estaba sucia, así que la limpie por ustedes —había dicho Jiang Cheng, con los brazos cruzados y rostro orgulloso, vistiendo un nuevo conjunto de pijamas.

Les llevó casi toda la mañana limpiar todo el desastre, y toda la tarde para rehacer la limpieza, ya que Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng decidieron tener una competencia sobre quién podía deslizarse más rápido por la habitación, rociando jabón líquido al suelo para mejores resultados. Lan WangJi se había rendido en regañarlos a eso del mediodía, y salió rápidamente de la casa, dejando a esos dos solos a su suerte. Cuando regresó, Wei WuXian estaba en un grave estado de fregar el piso, con Jiang Cheng animándolo con todas sus fuerzas desde los costados.

(Hasta el día de hoy, no han podido quitar las manchas de burbuja del piso.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Más que como padre, Wei WuXian actuaba más como un hermano mayor, atormentando a Jiang Cheng incansablemente y jugándole bromas sin parar hasta dejarlo al borde del llanto. Jiang Cheng se escondía detrás de Lan WangJi, y señalaba acusatoriamente con un dedo a Wei WuXian. Después de unas cuantas reprimendas silenciosas, Jiang Cheng todavía seguía buscando a Wei WuXian para volver a jugar y el ciclo se repetía otra vez. Lan WangJi pensaba que Jiang Cheng nunca aprendía su lección, pero entonces, Wei WuXian mostraba su gentil sonrisa reservada sólo para el niño, una sonrisa llena de alegría y gozo. Lan WangJi estaba feliz de la disfuncional familia que tenían.

Lan WangJi podía sentir un profundo vínculo entre Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian. Claro que no se sintió amenazado por ello, el simple hecho de pensarlo era lo suficiente absurdo. Si Jiang Cheng era la razón de que Wei WuXian empezara a ganar brillo otra vez, entonces Lan WangJi estaba feliz de que lo hubieran encontrado.

Los tres decidieron visitar el parque un sábado, Jiang Cheng hacía volar un cometa a sus espaldas. Estaba más alegre de lo usual, ya que Lan WangJi había anunciado que comenzaría la escuela la próxima semana. Ya se habían preparado para el trayecto diario de llevar a Jiang Cheng a su escuela y traerlo de regreso, también habían pedido la ayuda de Lan XiChen en el caso de que ambos tuvieran que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Te quedarás solo una vez que vaya a la escuela, así que vamos a jugar una última vez —le había dicho con pena Jiang Cheng a Wei WuXian, llevando así, a la actual situación.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Deja de arruinar mi cometa! —gritó Jiang Cheng mientras tiraba del cordel de su comenta justo a tiempo para evitar la roca que Wei WuXian lanzó en su dirección.

—¡Entonces haz que vuele más alto! ¡Y es mi cometa, yo fui quien la hizo! —le respondió a gritos Wei WuXian, posando para volver a lanzar otra roca.

—¡La hizo Lan Zhan! ¡Tú sólo protestabas! —Jiang Cheng corrió más rápido, procurando impulsar la cometa más alto usando el viento.

—¡Yo la diseñe! ¡Tú eres el único que habla y sólo mira! —lanzó Wei WuXian sin vacilar, Jiang Cheng se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras evitaba el ataque. Apartado, Lan WangJi continuó observando, impasible de la cantidad de gritos y carreras que los dos eran capaces de hacer en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

—¡Únetenos! —se las arregló para decir Jiang Cheng mientras pasaba zumbando por un lado de Lan WangJi. Consideró la invitación por un momento, antes de colocar su bolso sobre la banca, espero a que Wei WuXian pasara corriendo antes de perseguirlos.

Al final, Wei WuXian estaba gritando tanto de alegría como de miedo mientras Lan WangJi lo perseguía con determinación por todo el campo; Jiang Cheng yacía tumbado en la hierba, derrotado. Si hubiera algún espectador presente durante la intensa (e injusta) persecución, ni se inmutarían.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A la edad de veintiséis años, Lan WangJi comenzó a tener sueños de su pasado.

Fue poco claro al principio. Sentía que estaba dentro del cuerpo de alguien más, pero sabía que todavía era él. Sentía la brisa acariciándole las mejillas, la esencia de genciana y magnolia apenas perceptible. Junto a él estaba otro hombre, sosteniendo una flauta en su mano. Su rostro era difuso, cambiando constantemente entre dos aspectos. Continuó cambiando hasta volverse uno solo. Era el rostro de Wei Ying.

Fue ahí cuando todo encajó en su lugar.

Algunas veces Wei WuXian soltaba una que otra palabra, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo, pero optaba por no hacerlo en el último minuto. Lan WangJi pensaba que eso era sólo parte de la peculiaridad de su novio, el saltar de un tema a otro, esperando que el oyente lo entendiera. No obstante, aquello continuaba ocurriendo últimamente, y al final Wei WuXian siempre terminaba mordiéndose el labio. Lan WangJi no sabía cómo abordar el tema, así que creyó que Wei WuXian lo revelaría eventualmente.

"Aquella vez…"

"Recuerdas que…"

"Todavía haces eso…"

" _Tú en verdad nunca cambias"_

Su cabeza le estallaba, una repentina oleada de recuerdos invadió su mente.

 _ **En la primera**_ **,** sus dedos ásperos y carentes de sentimientos tocaron Investigación durante trece años. Y él regresó, tal como Lan WangJi esperaba. En su mente, el degenerado clan que tenía el nombre del sol siempre fue un impostor, ya que nunca habría un amanecer que el mundo podría ofrecer que sea tan cálido o tan perfecto como lo era el propio Wei Ying.

 _ **En la segunda**_ **,** fue un artista forzado a participar en otra rebelión y se convirtió en cultivador. Lan WangJi lo recordó de inmediato, justo el momento cuando él y Wei WuXian se encontraron. Aquella vez fue el paraíso comparada con su primera vida juntos, hasta que ya no lo fue. Dedicó el resto de su vida a intentar obtener la inmortalidad y fracasó.

 _ **En la tercera,**_ de esa sólo pudo recordar un intenso calor rodeándolo, el olor a humo llenando sus pulmones, mientras sus ojos eran cegados por una fuerte luz. Sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza era que en aquella ocasión no fue capaz de encontrar a Wei WuXian.

 _ **En la cuarta**_ _…_ sintió a Wei WuXian moviéndose debajo de él, y entonces una suave y cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Wei WuXian, su voz sonando grogui por el sueño, pero con sus ojos buscando a Lan WangJi.

Esta era su **cuarta** vida.

—Wei Ying —Lan WangJi lo miró con una nueva fascinación. Acunó el rostro de Wei WuXian, su mano le acarició el cabello. Continuó contemplándolo; él conocía el tono y la forma exacta de esos ojos. Los había visto en medio de la penumbra y con la brillante luz de la mañana… desde hace mil años.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Oh —Wei WuXian contuvo el aliento, y Lan WangJi se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente para besarlo en la sien, en la mejilla, y en el pómulo.

—Oh —dijo Wei WuXian volviendo a respirar, las palabras de Lan WangJi finalmente lo alcanzaron, la revelación iluminando cada esquina de su rostro de manera gradual.

Lan WangJi pudo sentirlo en todo su ser, en su alma, en su corazón. Este era su Wei Ying, la persona a la que le había consagrado sus vidas pasadas, la persona a la que había amado con cada fibra de su ser, la persona a la que le había prometido jamás abandonar pero que terminaba haciéndolo de todos modos.

El anhelo que veía en el rostro de Wei WuXian, la soledad que Lan WangJi parecía no poder borrar. Cuan derrotado Wei WuXian se veía a veces, y frustrado cuando Lan WangJi intentaba descifrar sus pensamientos.

Lan WangJi había enfrentado múltiples vidas, había vivido los cambios de las estaciones a medida que sus anteriores cuerpos se cansaban y debilitaban. Había experimentado la muerte durante mucho tiempo, fue un alma errante hasta que llegó su momento de renacer, pero ¿Qué fue de Wei WuXian?

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron horrorizados cuando la repentina comprensión lo golpeó.

Todo comenzó de forma gradual en su primera vida. El cabello blanco de Lan WangJi. Las arrugas en sus manos…

Lan WangJi envejeció, pero Wei WuXian no.

Sólo había una explicación: Wei WuXian era inmortal, y Lan WangJi no lo era. Fue así como los cielos lo resolvieron. Una forma de castigar a Wei WuXian y al mismo tiempo, alabar sus hazañas heroicas. Una bendición y una maldición.

A Wei WuXian se le había concedido la inmortalidad, y cambio vería morir a Lan WangJi en cada ocasión.

—Estuve solo, pero siempre supe que volverías —dijo Wei WuXian, sacando a Lan WangJi de sus pensamientos, mientras cerraba sus ojos y presionaba sus frentes, con sus respectivas respiraciones mezclándose. Wei WuXian sonaba complacido y embriagado de felicidad, como recordándole que con eso era _suficiente_ , cuando no debería de serlo.

—Esperaste por mucho tiempo —fue la desgarradora respuesta de Lan WangJi, con voz rota y áspera. Intentó alejarse, pero Wei WuXian lo mantuvo en su lugar, impidiéndole moverse, aliviando su frenética mente y su corazón errático.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí —susurró Wei WuXian, con su pulgar rozando los temblorosos labios de Lan WangJi. Pero, Lan WangJi sabía que trece años no eran nada comparados con siglos—. Es en verdad gracioso que uno de los dos siempre tiene que ser dejado atrás —sin embargo, no había rastros de alegría en su voz.

—Pero he decidido no preocuparme demasiado por eso. Quiero atesorar más esta vida contigo, y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo —Wei WuXian abrazó con más fuerza a Lan WangJi, rehusándose a aceptar cualquier resistencia contra sus palabras.

—Lo haremos todo juntos. No más secretos —guardarse las cosas para sí siempre había hecho las cosas diez veces peor y Wei WuXian estaba determinado a no cometer los mismos errores otra vez. Finalmente se deshacía del imponente peso que tenía sobre sus hombros ante los recuerdos recuperados de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian ya no tenía que ocultarle nada nunca más.

Pero Lan WangJi era igual de terco, definitivamente intentaría cambiar su cruel destino. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Wei WuXian ya había sufrido lo suficiente, no importaba cuan fuerte sea su voluntad, él no debería de haber soportado todo eso solo. Si Lan WangJi fallaba esta vez, de nuevo estaría dejando a Wei WuXian por tiempo indefinido.

Pero por ahora, por el bien de Wei WuXian, decidió ceder.

Se permitió asentir, soltando un suspiro tembloroso que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Wei WuXian exhaló con alivio, la tensión de su cuerpo finalmente desapareció. Lan WangJi los escuchó aspirar y exhalar hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieron increíblemente sincronizados.

Ambos permanecieron recostados por un largo tiempo, sin dormir, sin hablar, tan sólo bebiendo de la vista del otro, sus manos explorando con asombro y más tarde con otras intenciones. A las manos se le unieron bocas y lenguas, un enredo de extremidades donde no se podía identificar donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

—Bésame, _Lan er-gege_ —suspiró Wei WuXian, y Lan WangJi se inclinó para capturar sus labios y deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Wei WuXian, y llegar a la culminación que ambos _necesitaban_.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan WangJi le preguntó a Wei WuXian sobre los años en los que él no estuvo.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —preguntó acariciando su cabello, desenredando suavemente las hebras enredadas con sudor. Supuso que sería un tema delicado para ambos, pero la curiosidad lo venció, y a fin de cuentas necesitarían hablar sobre ello eventualmente.

Wei WuXian estaba acurrucado cómodamente encima de él, con sus extremidades adoloridas y cansadas pero por lo general despierto. —Viajando e investigando. Ya se me había dado la inmortalidad, así que me marche, pensando que podría encontrarte en algún lugar. Pero todavía continúo con la cultivación, aun cuando ya no hay mucho que aprender. Hace dos años… —su voz se desvaneció. Esa fue la ocasión en la que se marchó por un mes.

—Estaba esta montaña, ¿recuerdas? Donde vivía BaoShan SanRen. Pensé que podría buscarla de nuevo. Aunque la verdad no tuve éxito —las palabras "de nuevo" permanecieron en la mente de Lan WangJi. ¿Cuántas veces fue Wei WuXian a esa montaña, sólo para volver con las manos vacías?

—Pensé que te ibas para abandonarme —dijo Lan WangJi.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Wei WuXian abruptamente levanto su cabeza para mirarlo con desaprobación.

—Buscarías un estudiante más joven. Siempre fue tu fantasía —continuó Lan WangJi, mirándolo.

Wei WuXian abrió la boca en protesta, antes de volver a cerrarla. —… ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Eres un tonto —Wei WuXian se echó a reír, desplomándose de nuevo sobre el pecho de Lan WangJi. Su novio soltó un 'hmm' como confirmación, y continuó acariciando su cabello con sus dedos.

—Me arrepiento de haber pasado ese mes sin ti. Fue un total desperdicio.

El tiempo debía de fluir de forma diferente para Wei WuXian, pensó Lan WangJi. Al ser inmortal, Wei WuXian sabía cuan preciado era su tiempo con las personas, sabiendo que ellos lo dejarían eventualmente.

—Bichen y Wangji están a salvo, guardados en un lugar. Podemos ir y echarles un vistazo si lo deseas —propuso Wei WuXian; siempre tenía un indicio de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Lan WangJi. Y esta vez, sospechaba que no estaba conduciendo a nada bueno.

—Cuando tengamos tiempo —respondió Lan WangJi. Había sentido que sus poderes espirituales retornaban a él en el momento en que recordó sus vidas pasadas. Tenía la sospecha de que estaban ahí, latentes, y sus recuerdos fueron los desencadenantes. Tal vez ahora podría intentar usar…

—No te atrevas a usar el hechizo silenciador conmigo —le advirtió Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi apartó su mirada. Siempre habría una próxima vez.

Definitivamente esa noche los afectaría para el día siguiente, pero la mejor parte era que no sintió ninguna disonancia. Sus recuerdos eran tan sólo una extensión de sí mismo, no de alguien más. Las memorias de sus reencarnaciones pasadas eran suyas. ¿Y no era emocionante? Él continuaba amando a Wei WuXian, y todas sus otras reencarnaciones no tuvieron duda al respecto, cualquier repetición suya seguiría amando a Wei WuXian, tal como ya lo hacía.

Lan WangJi creyó que Wei WuXian finalmente se había quedado dormido, cuando de pronto él volvió a hablar.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, y si todavía sigues atormentado por eso. Tú eres mi primero, y todo lo que viene después. Soy un esposo fiel, Jajaja —Wei WuXian se propuso a no mirarlo pero las puntas de sus orejas eran de un rojo brillante—. Tenía que explicártelo, ya que eres bueno en saltar a tus propias conclusiones.

¿Y cómo podía no continuar amando a este hombre? Esta persona que era poderosa pero vulnerable, que enmascaraba su tristeza con una sonrisa y un comentario espontáneo, que esperaría a Lan WangJi y le abriría su corazón sólo a él.

Lan WangJi respondió dándole un beso, transmitiéndole todo lo que no podía decir con palabras porque sabía que las palabras no serían suficientes para expresar todo aquello. No le harían justicia al amor que sentía por Wei WuXian. No sabía si era posible irradiar amor voluntariamente, al igual que una sustancia química que era liberada dentro de un cuerpo, pero lo intentaría. Por Wei WuXian, lo intentaría.

 _Esposo_.

Quería hacerlo oficial en esta vida.

Lan WangJi le propuso matrimonio a Wei WuXian ese mismo año.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Finalmente se dio cuenta que nunca encontraría un momento correcto, porque para empezar, no había un momento correcto. Lan WangJi podría proponérselo durante una guerra, podría proponérselo mientras estuvieran en medio de una discusión el uno con el otro y Wei WuXian siempre tendría la misma respuesta en cualquiera de los escenarios. Lan WangJi pensaba que eso lo hacía muy creído de sí mismo, y sin embargo, en su mente él estaba seguro. No había lugar para las dudas. Las estrellas se habían alineado desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo lo que él necesitaba hacer era pedírselo.

Lan WangJi le propuso matrimonio a Wei WuXian mientras éste estaba preparando el almuerzo para Jiang Cheng (en su mayoría, comestible.)

—Wei Ying —le llamó Lan WangJi a su lado.

—¿Sí? —Wei WuXian continuó cortando algunas zanahorias para agregarlas al plato.

—¿Por qué aún no eres mi esposa? —Wei WuXian estuvo a punto de rebanarse el pulgar ante la repentina pregunta, y estaba listo para regañar a su novio por su _momento oportuno_ , pero se encontró con un Lan WangJi arrodillado, con una cajita en su mano que contenía un sencillo anillo plateado.

Después de unas cuantas horas de regocijo, importantes llamadas telefónicas, y sesiones de por medio, Lan WangJi recibió un golpe en la cabeza. —Seré tu esposo, Lan er-gege. Ya estamos en el siglo 21.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars**

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Leffy

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

—Mis padres quieren conocerte a ti y a Jiang Cheng —anunció Lan WangJi durante la cena, y Wei WuXian estuvo cerca de atragantarse con la comida, el chile en polvo (únicamente para su plato) inyectó sus orificios nasales.

Lan WangJi enarcó una ceja ante la reacción de su prometido.

—Oh mierda, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! —se las arregló para decir Wei WuXian, mientras buscaba a tiendas su vaso con agua. Se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza, que en esta vida, Lan WangJi tenía padres que estaban vivos y a salvo.

—Ese lenguaje —lo miró fijo Jiang Cheng, a lo que Wei WuXian respondió añadiendo más comida a su plato como disculpas.

Una vez que se recuperó de su casi ahogamiento, Wei WuXian continuó. —¿Ellos saben de la boda? ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlos? —habían muchas cosas que Wei WuXian quería preguntarle a Lan WangJi, pero asumía que encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas una vez que visitaran a sus padres. Debido a la prolongada vida de Wei WuXian en la tierra, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Lan WangJi, así que este era un territorio completamente nuevo para él.

—Mhm. ¿La próxima semana? —Lan WangJi alargó una mano para tomar una servilleta, y limpiar suavemente la salsa esparcida por la barbilla de Wei WuXian.

—¿Lan XiChen irá? —preguntó Jiang Cheng.

—Es su casa, así que supongo que él estará. ¿Por qué? —Wei WuXian le dedicó una inquisitiva mirada.

—Por nada —Jiang Cheng dio un salto y aparento estar muy ocupado masticando.

Desafortunadamente para Jiang Cheng, el fingir indiferencia había logrado picar el interés de Wei WuXian. Le dio un ligero codazo juguetón. —¿Qué? ¿Quieres jugar con él más que conmigo? —Jiang Cheng se rehusó a contestar metiendo más comida a su boca.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A decir menos, Wei WuXian estaba nervioso. No pensó que conocer a sus padres suponía ser así de estresante, pero mientras la fecha se acercaba más y más, más entraba en debate consigo mismo. Por alguna manera a Wei WuXian se le había metido a la cabeza que debía impresionar a los padres de Lan WangJi y ganar su aprobación.

—Lo harás bien —le aseguró su prometido al notar que Wei WuXian no dejaba de hacer rebotar sus rodillas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Finalmente era el día de la visita, y se decidió en el último minuto que pasarían todo el fin de semana en la residencia Lan. Wei WuXian sabía que no debería estar tan preocupado como lo estaba; tenía mil años de experiencia en su arsenal, y había aprendido una que otra cosa en cuestión de etiqueta. También había pasado un buen tiempo en Cloud Recesses, las cuatro mil reglas se vislumbraban en su mente incluso ahora.

(Por desgracia, Wei WuXian no recordaba haber leído sobre cómo actuar con los padres de tu prometido.)

—Nuestros padres van adorarte, y a Jiang Cheng también —dijo Lan XiChen desde el asiento del conductor. Jiang Cheng inmediatamente había reclamado el asiento contiguo antes del viaje, y además, Lan XiChen era el único del grupo que tenía licencia.

A pesar de la confianza que había recibido de los hermanos, Wei WuXian todavía se sentía inseguro. Les regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y se distrajo a sí mismo jugando con los dedos de Lan WangJi mientras contemplaba el escenario a su paso.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—¡Mis niños, bienvenidos a casa! —Lan Shu, madre de Lan WangJi y Lan XiChen, era una hermosa mujer. De piel blanca y negro cabello que le llegaba a la cadera, ella no lucía como alguien que ya tenía a dos hombres adultos como hijos. No era sorprendente, se dijo Wei WuXian, ella había dado a luz a los etéreos hermanos Lan después de todo. La mujer les dio a ambos hermanos un fuerte abrazo, antes de voltearse hacia Wei WuXian.

—Tú debes ser Wei Ying —Lan Shu se aproximó a él, con ambas manos extendidas. Antes de que Wei WuXian pudiera responder, fue envuelto por unos suaves y cálidos brazos, el olor de genciana mezclado con perfume impregnaron sus sentidos.

Ella se alejó un poco para verlo mejor. —He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Realmente eres tan guapo como dicen —mientras las palabras salían de su boca, se escuchó un golpe sordo detrás de ellos, donde Lan WangJi estaba bajando las bolsas de viaje del maletero—. Lo he escuchado de muchas fuentes, por supuesto. No sólo de cierto hijo que tengo —soltó una risita, y Wei WuXian casi rio ante la mirada de advertencia que Lan WangJi le estaba dirigiendo a su madre que fácilmente fue desviada por experiencia.

—Es un gusto conocerla al fin, señora Lan…

—Oh no, por favor dime madre. De todas formas muy pronto me llamaras así, podrías comenzar desde ahora —Lan Shu le giñó un ojo, las palabras apenas fueron registradas por la mente de Wei WuXian.

—Y tú debes de ser Jiang Cheng. ¡Qué lindo eres! —la mujer soltó a Wei WuXian para en cambio asfixiar a Jiang Cheng. El niño tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido de ver una versión enérgica de los Lan.

—Vengan, entren. Su padre tuvo que encargarse de algunos asuntos, pero pronto estará en casa.

No les tomó mucho tiempo acomodarse, y por la tarde, el jefe de la familia Lan finalmente llegó. Lan GuanYu era un hombre severo que lucía inquietantemente muy similar a Lan QiRen, sin el bigote y sin la barba. Wei WuXian se preguntó si ellos fueron los originales gemelos jades de Gusu, se hizo una nota mental de preguntárselo más tarde a Lan WangJi.

Antes de la cena, Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng exploraron la propiedad de los Lan con entusiasmo. Era una casa tradicional de dos pisos, con un jardín y un pequeño estanque en el jardín trasero. Wei WuXian recordó su tiempo en Lotus Pier, donde él y Jiang Cheng perseguían aves en el gran patio, mientras eran castigados a medias por su shijie por interrumpir a los otros discípulos.

Se preguntó si algún día podría encontrarse con toda la familia Jiang. Ellos probablemente no recordarían el pasado, ¿Qué bien les traería el hacerlo, de todos modos? Pero aun así, esos pensamientos estaban constantemente en su mente. Encontrar a Jiang Cheng fue un milagro, y el tenerlo a su lado era surrealista, tener a las dos personas más importantes con él, los tres viviendo como una familia, estaba aterrado que de repente algo se los arrebatara. Wei WuXian sabía que esta felicidad era meramente temporal, hasta que los dioses se aburrieran y decidieran jugar con él una vez más.

Sacudiéndose de encima esos innecesarios pensamientos, volvió en sí y se palmeó ligeramente las mejillas.

—Hey, ¿quieres buscar bichos? —le preguntó a Jiang Cheng, arrodillándose para inspeccionar el suelo en busca de interesantes insectos. No podía correr cual salvaje con un niño en este pequeño jardín, ni tampoco era apropiado hacerlo, por eso tenía que conformarse con lo segundo mejor.

Jiang Cheng no pareció tener problema con la propuesta, buscaba con ahínco por grillos y escarabajos, y los llamaba uno por uno. Wei WuXian descubrió que Jiang Cheng todavía conservaba su raro sentido al nombrar cuando llamó 'belleza' al escarabajo macho que atrapó.

Lan WangJi estaba sentado en un andén de madera con vista al jardín, observándolos. Ahora que Jiang Cheng estaba entretenido con la actividad, Wei WuXian decidió unirse a su prometido.

—Tus padres son muy buenos —le dijo Wei WuXian mientras se sentaba al lado de Lan WangJi, cogiendo gentilmente una peonia rosada del arbusto cercano a sus pies.

—A ellos les gustas —respondió Lan WangJi, el tono de su voz dejaba entrever un _te lo dije_.

—¡Es muy pronto para decir eso! Pero en verdad espero que tengas razón —Wei WuXian colocó la peonia detrás de la oreja de Lan WangJi, sus dedos al instante se enredaron en su cabello, y su otra mano libre reposaba en la base del cuello de su prometido.

—Realmente te queda bien —Wei WuXian lo besó, ligera y suavemente. Nada de juguetón ni furtivo, sólo un honesto y gentil pico en los labios.

No importaba cuanto lo besara Wei WuXian, las reacciones de Lan WangJi nunca eran indiferentes. Wei WuXian se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirar a Lan WangJi, para estudiar el calor de su penetrante mirada, el brillo de sus ojos sólo para él.

 _Sólo para mí_.

Tan sólo le tomó un segundo para saborear la sensación, antes de que Lan WangJi capturara sus labios para otro beso. Wei WuXian de buena gana obedeció, estrechando el agarre de su cuello, separando sus labios para que Lan Wangji pudiera explorarlos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó su prometido, ambas respiraciones mezclándose, haciendo a Wei WuXian sonreír. Por supuesto, a Lan WangJi no se le había escapado el percibir que algo rondaba su mente.

—Sólo pensaba en cuan afortunado soy por tener a alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como tú.

—Oh mi… —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, no podía ser otra persona más que Lan Shu.

Wei WuXian se sintió arder. Si fuera alguien más el que los hubiera sorprendido, no sería un problema. Maldición, incluso no sería tan embarazoso si el padre de Lan WangJi los hubiera visto. Pero al igual que Lan WangJi, Lan Shu parecía tener un don para poner nervioso a Wei WuXian.

—¡Lo siento! Nos distrajimos, Jajaja… —al final se las arregló para poner una distancia decente entre él y Lan WangJi. Hubiera parecido normal, pero los hinchados labios de Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi más sus cabellos desarreglados los delató. Wei WuXian procuraba mirar a Lan WangJi, quien parecía hacer su mayor esfuerzo en no mirarlo.

Lan Shu se limitó a reír y los hizo entrar a la casa. —No se preocupen por mí. Vengan a la mesa, es hora de cenar.

Afortunadamente, la cena fue bastante agradable. La conversación fluía entre Wei WuXian, Lan XiChen y Lan Shu, con los ocasionales 'Mn' de Lan GuanYu y Lan WangJi.

A Wei WuXian se le contó que Lan GuanYu era propietario de una pequeña firma de abogados, y que se esperaba que Lan XiChen se hiciera cargo de ella un día.

—Lan XiChen, ¿vas a gritar '¡objeción!' cuando defiendas a los tipos malos? —Jiang Cheng lo miró expectante.

Lan XiChen lo miró con confusión, antes de entender a lo que se refería. —Oh, eso es para un abogado diferente. A ellos se les llama abogados defensores. Yo… pues, estoy preparándome para ser un abogado corporativo.

—¿Qué hace un abogado corporativo?

—Trabajamos con compañías en lugar de personas. Nos solicitan para consejos legales y para representarlos si tienen procesos por demandas de negocios.

—¿De verdad? —Jiang Cheng trataba de meterse a la cabeza las palabras 'consejos legales' y 'demandas de negocios'. Sea como las viera, no parecían interesantes—. Creo que los abogados defensores son mucho más geniales.

Lan XiChen sonrió ante sus palabras. —Supongo que sí son más geniales.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lan Shu y Wei WuXian abandonaron la mesa del comedor para tomar un té nocturno. Lan WangJi estaba acostando a Jiang Cheng, y Lan XiChen estaba con su padre para discutir algunos asuntos de la firma.

Wei WuXian estaba agradablemente sorprendido con Lan Shu, y compartía el mismo pensamiento con la mujer, quien estaba sirviendo el té a su lado.

—¿Creías que yo también sería así de rígida? Oh por favor, es su padre quien se lleva todo el crédito —dejo escapar un risa jovial antes de continuar—. Aunque es divertido provocarlos.

—¿Verdad que sí? Y Lan Zhan se pregunta por qué le contrarío demasiado.

Ella asintió a la par con él, los bordes de sus ojos arrugándose. —Mi esposo es el hombre más guapo cuando se enoja.

—Supongo que es verdad que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol —proporcionó Wei WuXian, estando de acuerdo. Un frustrado Lan WangJi era lo más atractivo que había, después de todo.

Lan Shu lucía divertida y continuó, su voz de pronto se volvió melancólica. —Lan Zhan siempre es callado, pero es un niño sensible.

Ante esas palabras, Wei WuXian no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, y de cuánto tiempo le tomó el darse cuenta de lo que significaban las acciones de Lan WangJi. De lo que Wei WuXian había dado por descontado todos esos años.

Ahora podía entender mejor a Lan WangJi, pero todavía había ocasiones donde no quería asumir lo que él estaba pensando dado que podría estar equivocándose. Wei WuXian ya había experimentado muchas equivocaciones.

—Él siempre sabe lo que es mejor para los demás — _Lo que es mejor para mí_ —. Él me hizo una mejor persona.

—Pero tú también lo cambiaste, ¿no es así? Como una polilla que va hacia la luz del fuego, él se sintió atraído hacia ti, incluso si eso podría matarlo. Nunca te dejaría ir —y Wei WuXian se preguntó si esta era la misma mujer que mató al maestro de su esposo, quien había sacrificado su futuro debido a trágicas circunstancias, quien había renunciado a todo debido a las situaciones de las que no tuvo control, tal como él.

—Creo que tú y yo podemos estar perfectamente relacionados con las llamas. Lan Zhan y mi esposo, ambos son de hierro. Pero nosotros podemos derretirlos y darles las formas que se nos plazca, ¿no es eso espeluznante? —debería serlo. Wei WuXian era consciente de la profunda devoción de Lan WangJi para con él. Con el tiempo había aprendido que si le pedía a Lan WangJi que le entregara su corazón, él probablemente se lo arrancaría de su pecho y le preguntaría '¿Qué más?'. Tener esa clase de control sobre alguien, no era normal.

Pero ¿Sabía Lan WangJi que Wei WuXian haría lo mismo por él?

¿Sabía Lan WangJi que él era la razón de que Wei WuXian conociera el calor? ¿Sabía del poder que él tenía sobre él? ¿Que moriría de hambre por él? ¿Que cada una de sus respiraciones eran las que estabilizaban su acelerado corazón?

¿Que si Lan WangJi quería su corazón, Wei WuXian se lo daría, le daría su _todo_ , sin hacer preguntas?

—Lo amo —dijo a la defensiva, más fuerte de lo pretendido. Y se sintió bien el decírselo a alguien más, ser capaz de fanfarronear y decírselo al mundo entero. Más Wei WuXian sabía que era imposible abarcar sus sentimientos con tan sólo la palabra _amor_. La palabra era muy simple, muy plana, sin embargo no podía pensar en nada más que decir sin romper en un discurso cursi que pudiera rivalizar con la longitud del 'Muro de reglas' de la secta GusuLan.

—Lo amo —repitió, pensando que así sería suficiente para expresárselo.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente Lan Shu, su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus ojos.

—Puedo verlo por la manera en cómo te mira, y la manera en que tú lo miras —la mente de Wei WuXian viajó hacia esa tarde en el jardín, y se sonrojó—. Y debo decir que fuego y hierro es una buena combinación. Tiene muchos usos, ¿no?

Lan Shu le sonreía como si ella supiera algo que él no, y era inquietante, pero le dio tranquilidad. Había algo reconfortante y, no importaba cuanto hubiera vivido, había cosas que permanecerían siendo un misterio incluso para él.

—Aun así, esperaba recibir la invitación de la boda de parte de ustedes, no de Lan XiChen —Lan Shu suspiró dramáticamente, y se secó las inexistentes lágrimas de sus ojos. Wei WuXian estaba empezando a dudar de si ella era realmente la madre de Lan WangJi.

—Perdón por eso —dijo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza—. Creo que ambos estuvimos inmersos con los preparativos —cuando en realidad, lo olvidó totalmente. Planeaba también reprender a Lan WangJi por no decirle sobre sus padres mucho antes.

—¡Pero planeaba pedírselo! —Wei WuXian hizo una mueca involuntaria por lo falsas que sonaron sus palabras, incluso para sus propios oídos—. Uh, ¿si no es demasiado tarde, puedo…?

—Sí, por favor, pide lo que quieras —insistió Lan Shu con alegría.

Wei WuXian tragó, aclarándose la garganta. Tenía que hacerlo a la perfección. —… ¿Puedo tener el honor de casarme con su hijo?

Ella rio. —Lan Zhan es dueño de su persona, y creo que él decidió casarse contigo hace mucho —llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de él, calentando al instante su interior—. Gracias por estar con mi hijo, Wei Ying. Puedo ver lo muy feliz que es cuando está contigo.

—Entonces ¿realmente puedo llamarla madre? —quiso confirmar Wei WuXian, puesto que Lan Shu pudo haberlo dicho por cortesía.

—Me molestaría si no lo hicieras —dijo jovial, con expresión serena.

Se sintió a sí mismo exhalar con alivio, sin saber que estaba reteniendo la respiración. Y Wei WuXian pensó que Lan WangJi era más como su madre, inquebrantable y todo corazón.

Lan WangJi regresó al comedor, mirándolos a los dos con suspicacia. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para él, ya que Wei WuXian había empezado su charla sin sentido la cual parecía gustarle a Lan Shu.

De tal madre, tal hijo.

—¡Ah, madre! Quiero ver fotos del pequeño Lan Zhan, ¿me las enseña? —Wei WuXian la miraba fervientemente. Antes de que Lan Shu pudiera responder, Lan WangJi la interrumpió.

—Nos vamos a la cama —en un rápido movimiento, Lan WangJi se las arregló para levantar a Wei WuXian sobre su hombro. Le dio a su madre un pequeño asentimiento antes de retirarse escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

Lan Shu despidió a Wei WuXian con un pequeño ondeo de manos, sin poder hacer nada Wei WuXian le devolvió el gesto.

Al final del viaje, Wei WuXian, fue capaz de hacerse con algunas fotos del pequeño Lan WangJi para su uso personal, y considero la visita todo un éxito.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Wei WuXian nunca se quedaba quieto.

Él siempre había sido ágil y de rápidos pies. Era amable pero no hablaba con suavidad. Su energía tenía un tipo de fuerza que te obligaba a mirarlo, a verlo, a escucharlo. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa de Cheshire, con los brazos constantemente extendidos, Lan WangJi sería su audiencia perpetuamente cautivada, lo evaluaría en silencio, hasta por fin atraparlo.

Pero esta vez, era diferente.

Wei WuXian estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a Lan WangJi. Se veía magnifico en su _hanfu_ , su vestimenta color obsidiana se complementaba con extensiones de fuego carmesí y nubes azules que fluían. Se había envuelto en un silencio inusual, un completo contraste de la persona desinhibida que siempre era.

Lan WangJi encontró a ambos contraste igual de interesantes, igualmente fascinado por la naturaleza enigmática de Wei WuXian, lo suficiente como para que Lan WangJi se encontrara a si mismo inconscientemente moviéndose hacia él, como si pudiera absorber el misterio de cada faceta suya con el simple hecho de existir en el mismo espacio que Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian debió haber escuchado el movimiento detrás de él, y se giró, sólo para quitarle el aliento ante la vista.

—Te ves tan hermoso —musitó con una sonrisa tan gentil, que se movió a través de Lan Wangji como ondas fluidas.

 _Esa se supone que debe ser mi línea_ , Lan WangJi expresó sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, tomando con avidez a Wei WuXian, quien soltaba risitas tontas, con sus dedos tocando y tomando todo lo que Lan WangJi tenía para dar y _más_.

—Ven, futuro esposo mío, nos están esperando —Wei WuXian tiró de su mano, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos, y los dos caminaron hacia el salón nupcial para su boda que ya se había tardado mucho tiempo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La pareja viajó de vacaciones a China por el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Lan WangJi, y por su primer aniversario de boda.

Pasaron una semana dentro de los terrenos de Cloud Recesses. Wei WuXian nunca perdió contacto con la gente de la secta GusuLan, él era conocido por ellos por ser el inmortal errante. Wei WuXian nunca dejó de visitarlos unas cuantas veces al año, por los constantes viajes que él había estado haciendo. La pareja no fue molestada por los discípulos más jóvenes, salvo por las miradas curiosas y confundidas sobre por qué los turistas tenían permitido quedarse en sus instalaciones.

—Lucimos como turistas con estas ropas occidentales —dijo Wei WuXian, mientras se ponía el abrigo que cubría su suéter de cachemir y pantalones jeans—. Espera, ¿no hay una regla sobre usar la ropa adecuada? ¿Por qué no nos detuvieron? —jadeó, y le dio un codazo a Lan WangJi—. Creo que se han vuelto indulgentes desde que te fuiste.

—Tu culpa —dijo Lan WangJi con su usual tono monocorde.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?! Yo soy un buen ejemplo para los discípulos de aquí —exclamó Wei WuXian, causando que un discípulo le chitara, haciéndole un gesto con la mano hacia el muro. Lan WangJi caminó hacia delante, la presunción cubría sus pasos, ignorando los ruidos de confusión de su marido tras él.

Wei WuXian sugirió salir de cacería nocturna para recordar los viejos tiempos. Le había devuelto a Lan WangJi a Bichen y a su guqin, que estaban bien mantenidos y cuidados. A los dos no les sorprendió que las armas estuvieran desprovistas de desgaste durante una docena de siglos, ya que los materiales que se utilizaron para fabricarlos fueron bendecidos por los mismos dioses.

—Probablemente terminemos con las manos vacías, pero supongo que eso sería algo bueno. Significaría que hemos hecho un buen trabajo en los últimos miles de años, ¿no crees? —comentó Wei WuXian mientras se ataba su cabello de la manera usual que lo hacía en el pasado.

Lan WangJi asintió, mientras arreglaba las solapas de las prendas de Wei WuXian.

—Además estoy usando esto como una excusa para verte otra vez en tus antiguas ropas —Wei WuXian sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras estrechaba el uniforme de la secta GusuLan de Lan WangJi, con la cinta de la frente incluida. Le dio un beso a Lan WangJi, antes de irse corriendo, dejando a su marido.

—¡Quien tenga con la mayor cantidad de atrapados obtendrá un servicio especial del perdedor esta noche! —gritó Wei WuXian a todo pulmón, su voz se llenó de risas.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La ciudad de Caiyi no había cambiado mucho. Las casas eran más sólidas, pensó Lan WangJi, pero el pueblo había mantenido su ajetreo y bullicio, y el lago Biling seguía siendo su principal ruta de transporte que usaban los residentes y trabajadores.

—¡Hay un peluche de aspecto extraño! ¡Se lo llevaré a Jiang Cheng, Jajaja! —y al igual que el viento, Wei WuXian estaba fuera del alcance de Lan WangJi.

Lan WangJi suspiró, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando Wei WuXian se lanzó de nuevo a su lado, (se negaba a perseguir a su entusiasmado esposo de un lado para otro por las calles). Sin embargo, a Wei WuXian no parecía importarle retroceder para buscarlo cada vez que tenía algo que mostrarle a Lan WangJi o algo que decirle.

En uno de sus paseos, tomándolo de la mano Lan WangJi tiró de Wei WuXian, éste hizo un sonido suave de confusión, pero al ver como Lan WangJi los dirigía hacia un pequeño restaurante para almorzar, lo hizo saltar con entusiasmo.

—Para alguien tan calculador, realmente amas el arte liberal —dijo Wei WuXian durante el almuerzo, relatando algunos de los trabajos anteriores de Lan WangJi—. Un músico (eres bueno con el guqin, así que eso debería contar, ¿cierto?) un artista y ahora un conservador de museo.

Pero hubo una reencarnación de Lan WangJi que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser nada.

—Moriste antes de que pudiera llegar a ti —ese era un hecho conocido por ambos. Lan WangJi recordaba muy poco de aquella vez. Fue una muerte mal calculada; un sacrificio que los cielos ni siquiera podían justificar.

—Salvaste a esos niños a cambio de tu vida —Wei WuXian le dio una melancólica sonrisa, aunque sus ojos brillaban con orgullo. Él había visto la noticia en el periódico de aquel día, hace cincuenta años. Lan WangJi reencarnaría nuevamente, al menos lo haría después de tres siglos, pero la última reencarnación fue un total milagro.

—Mi esposo es un hombre tan maravilloso —no había nada de amargura en el tono de Wei WuXian, tan sólo puro amor y admiración por el hombre que tenía enfrente—. Realmente me pregunto cómo es que tuve tanta suerte.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Estaban paseando de nuevo por la plaza del mercado cuando Wei WuXian habló.

—Ya hemos estado casados tres veces —Wei WuXian soltó la mano de su esposo para girarse a mirarlo, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

—¿No estás harto de mí? —Wei WuXian rio para sí, la seriedad de su pregunta se ahogó con el ligero saltar de sus pies.

Lan WangJi atrajo a su esposo hacia él en un abrazo. —Nunca —sintió la ansiedad en el cuerpo de Wei WuXian, su rigidez, en como eso lo estaba devorando lentamente, de repente, sin ningún desencadenante. Lan WangJi lo abrazó más fuerte, hasta que WuXian pudo sentir el latido de su corazón—. No me subestimes.

Con las palabras de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian se derritió en su abrazo, y su usual, brillante y relajada sonrisa cubrió sus facciones. Wei WuXian se desplegó de su comodidad y se irguió una vez más, con los hombros hacia atrás con toda confianza, y con sus ojos brillando de alivio. De esa manera, su sonrisa ya no parecía una duda frágil en su rostro, sino que se posaba alta y firme, mostrando los dientes.

—¿Ya has terminado de ser un idiota? —preguntó Lan WangJi, su mirada firme nunca abandonó a su marido.

Wei WuXian rio abiertamente, y se acercó a Lan WangJi, sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su palma y se entrelazaron con los suyos.

—Eres tan romántico, Lan er-gege.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Recibieron una llamada telefónica de Lan XiChen después de que llegaron a su habitación en la posada.

—¿Están en altavoz? —preguntó Lan XiChen, con voz poco clara en el receptor del teléfono. Lan WangJi encendió el altavoz y le hizo un gesto a Wei WuXian para que se acercara.

—Hola, Lan Huan. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está Jiang Cheng? —la pareja le había pedido a Lan XiChen que cuidara del niño durante sus vacaciones. No pudieron traerlo con ellos debido a que él tenía escuela, y tampoco estaban tan ansiosos de traerlo ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron solos, tan sólo ellos dos.

—Él me dijo algo interesante el día de hoy —había algo malo en la voz de Lan XiChen, pensó Lan WangJi. Y por lo visto, Wei WuXian debió sentir lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Wei WuXian, intrigado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, antes de que Lan XiChen respondiera. —Jiang Cheng tiene miedo de que ustedes se divorcien.

—¿Huh? ¿Él siquiera sabe lo que eso significa? —Jiang Cheng podría no saberlo. Su matrimonio con Lan WangJi definitivamente pasaría como un total antónimo de divorcio.

Lan XiChen lo ignoró y continuó. —Él dijo que una noche escuchó a Wei WuXian llorando en voz alta, y que le suplicaba a Lan WangJi que se detuviera. Jiang Cheng dijo que mi hermano te estaba lastimando.

El color drenó el rostro de Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi se veía tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero había una gota de sudor rodando por su cuello.

—Oh no, debes estar bromeando… —Wei WuXian no tenía ninguna excusa, él recordaba aquella noche bastante bien. Las cosas se habían subido de tono, y tanto él como Lan WangJi decidieron probar algunos… juegos.

—¿Sueno como que estoy bromeando, Wei Ying?

 _Tu hermano da miedo._ Le dijo Wei WuXian a Lan WangJi gesticulando sin pronunciar palabras. —Creo que no, Jajaja. En fin, ¿Dónde está él?

—Ya está durmiendo —otra pausa—. No hagan eso cuando Jiang Cheng ande cerca, por favor.

—¿Ya escuchaste a tu hermano mayor, Lan Zhan? —Wei WuXian se volteó hacia su esposo, que lucía sereno como de costumbre.

—Voy a insonorizar nuestra habitación —dijo simplemente Lan WangJi.

—A este paso vamos a tener que enseñarle de los pájaros y las abejas, Jajaja.

—¡Él sólo tiene ocho años! —replicó Lan XiChen, y Wei WuXian estaba tanto asustado como maravillado, ya que estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Lan XiChen alzar la voz.

—¿Mejor ahora que después…? —Al no haber respuesta, Wei WuXian inmediatamente se retractó de sus palabras—. ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Estoy bromeando!

Se escuchó un suspiro resignado. —Sólo sean más cuidadosos, ustedes dos.

Al finalizar la llamada, Wei WuXian estaba riendo histéricamente sobre la otomana, con sus manos agarrándose el estómago como si se le fuera la vida.

—¡Pffft… Jajajaja! ¡Jiang Cheng es tan lindo! —no era para sorprenderse el que los sorprendieran infraganti, Lan WangJi tenía cantidades cuestionables de libido, y Wei WuXian era demasiado ruidoso durante el sexo.

—Creo que tendremos que alargar nuestra estadía aquí, Lan Zhan —Wei WuXian canturreó, pronunciando el nombre de su esposo en dos diferentes silabas, las que se mezclaron con su rebosante carcajada. Trazó lentamente un dedo sobre las ropas de Lan WangJi, antes de abrir la túnica de su esposo, con sus palmas extendidas sobre su pecho.

Con eso, Lan WangJi alzó en brazos a Wei WuXian y lo llevó a la cama, rastros de risa suave escapaban de los labios de Wei WuXian entre cada beso serio que Lan WangJi intentaba iniciar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars**

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Leffy

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 - Final**

Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian a menudo se encontraban reunidos en un área apartada de la biblioteca de la ciudad. El personal nunca le prestaba atención; sus ocupaciones eran altamente apreciadas en el campo de la investigación, el donar la mayoría de los libros más antiguos y artefactos de incalculable valor podría haberles concedido una importancia adicional. Wei WuXian incluso podía darse el lujo de traerles bocadillos y bebidas.

—Parece que este es nuestro fuerte —dijo Wei WuXian mientras extendía los viejos pergaminos a su alrededor.

La biblioteca era el lugar donde investigaban sobre la inmortalidad. En su casa tenían una habitación dedicada exclusivamente a ese tema, pero Wei WuXian no quería que eso agobiara su vida como pareja en el presente.

—Lo encontraremos cuando sea el momento —decía siempre Wei WuXian, pero ambos sabían que el reloj había empezado a marcar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las facciones físicas de Lan WangJi nunca cambiaron. En cada ocasión que él reencarnaba, era el mismo. Todavía nacía en China y con el nombre de Lan Zhan. Sus padres no recordaban nada, pero él sospechaba que eran los mismos padres del Lan WangJi original. Su hermano y tío eran los mismos. Para Lan WangJi, él era una mera versión actualizada de sus yo pasados.

—Dudo que ellos alguna vez recuerden —le sonreía cariñosamente Wei WuXian—. Aunque, tú siempre lo harás.

Lan WangJi de nuevo comenzó a practicar su cultivo, tal como lo hizo en su primera y segunda vida. En ambas ocasiones no tuvo éxito, y los dos sabían que no era porque Lan WangJi careciera de talento o madurez, ni porque su núcleo dorado no fuera lo suficiente fuerte. La razón era el castigo dado a Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian estaba condenado a ver morir a Lan WangJi en cada ocasión.

Lan WangJi sabía que ellos habían recibido una atención especial de los cielos, pero si aquella atención era considerada una bendición o una maldición—todavía estaba a libre interpretación. Lan WangJi reconoció que la mitad de las personas con las que se relacionaba en el presente habían existido en sus vidas pasadas. Wei WuXian había encontrado a Jiang Cheng, y no importaba cuanta suerte tuviera Wei WuXian, ellos sabían que aquello no era mera coincidencia. Era como si todos estuvieran reunidos en un mismo lugar donde era inevitable que todos ellos se encontraran.

Wei WuXian pensaba que los del 'alto mando' lo hicieron así para que le sea más fácil encontrar a Lan WangJi.

Sin embargo, Lan WangJi no sabía qué hacer con toda esa información. Mientras más cosas descubrían, más lejos parecían de obtener respuestas.

—Si los dioses realmente me favorecieran, deberían haberte hecho inmortal a ti también —Wei WuXian murmuró por lo bajo, con un poco de frustración en la voz, su evidente falta de respuesta comenzaba a atormentarlo—. Yo te reconoceré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tú siempre hueles a sándalo.

Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio y continúo hojeando entre las páginas, hasta que Wei WuXian habló una vez más.

—Lan Zhan, ¿crees que cada persona sólo tiene cuatro vidas?

Lan WangJi había escuchado de aquel mito, pero no había pensado demasiado al respecto. Se les había enseñado que las almas podían reencarnar tantas veces como pudieran, a menos que sean destrozadas o destruidas.

—Una vida para plantar semillas, una para regar semillas, una de cosechar los cultivos y después la etapa de consumirlos. Las recompensas y castigos de las anteriores vidas tendrán lugar en las siguientes —Wei WuXian continuó como si estuviera recitando algo sacado de un libro, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—. Si una persona hizo algo increíblemente bueno en su anterior vida, entonces esa persona será bendecida en la siguiente. Pero si ha hecho algo malo, entonces será castigado.

—Wei Ying…

—Lan Zhan no ha sido más que un niño perfectamente bueno durante sus anteriores vidas, así que quizás por eso ellos te han concedido esta cuarta vida. Una vida final perfecta.

—No es el final —Lan WangJi se reusaba a escucharlo por más tiempo, pero Wei WuXian no se detendría.

—¿Tú todavía quieres ser inmortal, Lan Zhan? Creo que nunca antes te lo he preguntado. ¿Estoy siendo muy egoísta al pedirte que te quedes?

—No… —Lan WangJi hizo el libro a un lado y se deslizó hasta llegar a su marido.

—O también pueden simplemente matarme. Para que así podamos estar juntos en el más allá. Pero no estoy seguro de que podamos encontrarnos el uno al otro…

—¡Wei Ying! —Lan WangJi envolvió una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Sintió a Wei WuXian temblar, y vio la forma en que sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente.

—Intenté terminar con esto una vez —dijo casualmente Wei WuXian, con las suficientes palabras para transmitir cuan roto estaba por dentro. Debía de haberle dolido demasiado, para ser capaz de admitirlo con nada más que apatía.

—Pero yo… no pude hacerlo —rió con desdén, como culpándose a sí mismo por no completar la tarea—. ¿Y si moría y nunca más volvía a verte? —Lan WangJi no pudo evitar imaginarse a Wei WuXian solo, cansado y derrotado. Y aun así, él no renunció a la vida por Lan WangJi, por el prospecto de verlo una vez más.

Lan WangJi se acercó a Wei WuXian con una dulzura que dolía, que calentaba, que lo hacía retroceder en el tiempo a través de los recuerdos de ardor en su pecho y de látigos y de afiladas punzadas de dolor que se presentaban ante la promesa de calor, la promesa de que Wei WuXian estaba vivo y de que finalmente había regresado.

Y ahora, era el turno de Lan WangJi de prometerle a Wei WuXian que se quedaría por todo el tiempo que pudiera. Hasta que la tierra dejara de girar, e incluso entonces. Hasta más allá de la eternidad, si pudiera.

—Entonces, seré yo quien te encuentre. Espera por mí.

Wei WuXian ocultó su rostro en la camisa de Lan WangJi, como para memorizar su aroma, y escuchar el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón. —No es tan fácil.

—Lo es. Amarte es fácil —Lan WangJi le repitió sus mismas palabras a Wei WuXian.

Gradualmente Wei WuXian se relajó dentro del abrazo de Lan WangJi, como si diferentes partes de su ser se estuvieran descongelándose metódicamente, hasta que la mayor parte de su peso estuvo sobre Lan WangJi.

—Perdón. No debí decirte eso —murmuró Wei WuXian, con sus dedos aferrándose a la camisa de Lan WangJi.

—No lo digas.

El agarre de Wei WuXian se hizo más fuerte mientras soltaba una risa sin aliento. —No hay necesidad de 'perdón' y 'gracias' entre nosotros dos. Sí, lo recuerdo.

Lan WangJi sacudió su cabeza. —No más secretos.

Lan WangJi se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se juntaron, y compartieron el aliento entre ellos. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para delinear la siempre familiar sonrisa suave de Wei WuXian, y el ligero temblor en sus labios donde la emoción lo embargaba.

—No más secretos —repitió Wei WuXian.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Wei Ying, ¿eres un vampiro? —preguntó de la nada Jiang Cheng. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos esa semana, Lan WangJi se encontraba lejos por viajes de negocios. Compraron helado de camino a casa, y se sentaron en una banca del parque para terminar sus golosinas frías.

Wei WuXian no creía que un Jiang Cheng de once años le hiciera tal pregunta, y lo observó con detenimiento.

—…Jiang Cheng, ¿Qué has estado tomando?

Jiang Cheng apretó sus labios y lo miró fijo, ofendido por la acusación que le lanzó Wei WuXian. —¡Nada! Es que, tú no pareces envejecer.

—Los asiáticos tienden a envejecer más lentamente. Y ¿Por qué vampiros? ¿Acaso luzco como que estoy a dieta de sangre?

Jiang Cheng tomó una cucharada de su helado antes de responder. —No puedo pensar en otras criaturas que no envejezcan. Lan Zhan se ve más mayor que tú ahora.

—¿Es tan obvio? —Wei WuXian no lo había notado. Lan WangJi había cumplido su crecimiento antes de que adoptaran a Jiang Cheng, y Wei WuXian tenía naturalmente un rostro de bebé, con el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu todavía como su contenedor.

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo, pero puedo verlo. Tú eres diferente.

¿Realmente los niños eran más perceptivos que los adultos? Pero por otra parte, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi nunca trataron a Jiang Cheng como un niño normal. Wei WuXian trató de no asociar al niño Jiang Cheng con la persona que él había perdido en el pasado, pero el parecido, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, estaba haciéndose más difícil de ignorar. Entonces, en lugar de eso, Wei WuXian trataba a Jiang Cheng como a su hermano, mientras trataba de compensar sus remordimientos y tiempo perdido del pasado. Y ahora que Jiang Cheng sospechaba quien era realmente Wei WuXian, ¿Qué daño hacía decirle más?

—Prueba el término inmortal, por eso no envejezco.

—Wow —la voz de Jiang Cheng estaba llena de asombro y evidente interés—. ¿Entonces no puedes morir?

—Creo que podría morir, pero es difícil matarme.

—Al igual que un superhéroe… —murmuró Jiang Cheng para sí mismo, antes de volver a preguntar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No lo sé, ¿casi como mil? —Wei WuXian inclinó la tarrina de helado hacia sus labios, bebiendo el contenido que estaba comenzando a derretirse.

—No te ves tan sabio como alguien de mil años —Wei WuXian enarcó una ceja ante tal declaración, un rasgo que Lan WangJi debió de haberle contagiado.

Jiang Cheng estaba en la etapa de la interminable curiosidad. Él era más educado que en su anterior vida, probablemente debido a la influencia de Lan XiChen en él. Ahora también era más comprensivo.

—¿Qué hay de Lan Zhan y Lan XiChen? ¿Ellos también son inmortales?

Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza. —Nope.

—Oh —Jiang Cheng paró de comer, y miró el resto de helado que quedaba en la tarrina, como meditando—. Si nosotros morimos, ¿tú estarás solo?

Wei WuXian soltó una risita ante su pregunta. —Espero que no, pero es probable. Supongo.

Para sorpresa de Wei WuXian, Jiang Cheng no dijo nada, parecía estar dándole vueltas a lo que Wei WuXian decía, por su parte, Wei WuXian sintió algo cálido envolverse alrededor de sus dedos, miró hacia abajo y vio a Jiang Cheng sosteniendo su mano.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo con resolución—. No quiero que estés solo. Aun si eres un mal padre.

—Jajaja, perdón por eso —Wei WuXian nunca procuro ser un padre para Jiang Cheng ya que no tenía fuerzas para robarle ese título a Jiang FengMian. Él ya le había arrebatado su familia a Jiang Cheng la primera vez, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, incluso si era sólo de nombre.

—Pero sí eres un buen mejor amigo.

El corazón de Wei WuXian se calentó ante sus palabras. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar molestar a Jiang Cheng. —¿Así que soy tu mejor amigo? Creí que ya me habías reemplazado por Lan XiChen —dijo pinchándole en los mofletes a Jiang Cheng sólo porque sí.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Jiang Cheng le dio un manotazo en su mano, con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Lan XiChen es diferente.

—¡Jiang Cheng es tan liiiindo! —Wei WuXian lo abrazó, antes de colmarlo de húmedos y descuidados besos por todo su rostro—. Wei Ying estaría realmente triste si Jiang Cheng lo abandona.

Jiang Cheng se retorcía y gritaba, tratando de alejarse de Wei WuXian, pero había un indicio de risa en su voz. —¡Ya detente! ¡Tienes helado por todas partes! ¡Estás todo pegajoso!

No tuvieron opción más que limpiarse en un baño cercano cuando sus ropas y cabellos quedaron con rastros de helado de fresa. Arrojando las tarrinas vacías de helado, emprendieron su camino a casa.

Después de un prolongado rato en silencio a excepción del rozar de sus zapatos sobre el pavimento, Jiang Cheng volvió a hablar.

—Tú me conoces. Desde el pasado. Es por eso que me di cuenta.

Wei WuXian detuvo su caminar. —¿…En verdad soy tan obvio?

—¿No fui bueno contigo? —preguntó Jiang Cheng, con sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación—. Tú te ves triste algunas veces, cuando crees que no estoy mirando —explicó.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Wei WuXian. Incapaz de expresar sus emociones, algo se rompió dentro de él. Este niño era Jiang Cheng, y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos en el pasado, Jiang Cheng fue su mejor amigo, primero su hermano, y luego su amo. Nunca quisieron ser enemigos, ni estar en bandos opuestos de una guerra, pero las circunstancias habían llevado su relación a la ruina. Y ahora, se le había dado otra oportunidad de empezar todo de nuevo.

A pesar de sus quejas, no podía odiar a los dioses por concederle esta vida, por devolverle a Jiang Cheng, por muy temporal que esto fuera.

—Es sólo que algunas veces extraño a mi mejor amigo —Wei WuXian le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar, esperando disipar la innecesaria preocupación del rostro de Jiang Cheng.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, y todo se pondrá mejor. Yo lo sé —dijo Jiang Cheng, su optimismo tal cual la de un niño, optimista y seguro.

—Sí —pero por alguna razón, Wei WuXian sintió que podía creerle—. Sí —repitió—. Ahora estás aquí, así que está bien —volvió a abrazar a Jiang Cheng, y esta vez el niño se lo permitió, palmeando su espalda a modo consuelo.

Sólo tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de que Jiang Cheng volviera a empezar con sus preguntas.

—Entonces… ¿tienes poderes, verdad?

—Sip —Wei WuXian se alejó, una sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Quieres ver?

Jiang Cheng asintió con entusiasmo.

—Tan sólo quédate quieto —Wei WuXian frunció los labios en concentración, sus cejas se juntaron cuando agitó una mano al lado del rostro de Jiang Cheng.

—¡Tada! —Wei WuXian sacó una moneda de plata de la oreja de Jiang Cheng. Era sólo un simple truco de magia. Jiang Cheng, obviamente, no estaba impresionado.

—...

Wei WuXian hizo un mohín ante su mortecina reacción. —¿Qué con esa juzgadora mirada? ¿Acaso tú puedes hacer eso?

—¿No puedes crear una barra de oro o algo así? —preguntó Jiang Cheng con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que me estás confundiendo con otro dios.

Jiang Cheng suspiró, y comenzó a alejarse. —Eres inmortal, pero todavía somos pobres.

—¡Nosotros no somos pobres! —y en verdad, no lo eran. Los tres vivían en un confortable y acogedor apartamento, y tanto Wei WuXian como Lan WangJi tenían ingresos estables. Fue sólo _aquella única vez_ que Wei WuXian olvidó su billetera cuando estaban comiendo en un restaurante, y un Jiang Cheng de diez años tuvo que pagar la cuenta. (Lan WangJi no estaba alrededor para salvarlos.)

—Lan XiChen me da más mesada que tú y Lan Zhan juntos.

Una de las desventajas de la influencia de Lan XiChen era que Jiang Cheng estaba siendo muy mimado. A este ritmo él definitivamente crecería como un muchacho dependiente y necesitado de atención.

Dejando escapar un suspiro exagerado, Wei WuXian sacudió su cabeza con decepción. —Todo lo que haces es quejarte. Tal vez no deberíamos darte ninguna mesada.

Jiang Cheng dejó escapar un grito indignado, y trató de empujar a Wei WuXian fuera de la acera, intento en el que falló estrepitosamente.

—Tienes mil años de retraso para poderme hacer eso, amigo —Wei WuXian rió mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de un Jiang Cheng que echaba humos.

—Andando, vamos a casa.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A la edad de treinta años Lan WangJi necesitó lentes.

Wei WuXian estaba secando el cabello de Lan WangJi cuando notó que su marido había estado contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono por varios minutos.

Wei WuXian se apoyó sobre su hombro para mirar el teléfono. —¿Qué estás mirando?

—Mi hermano me mandó un mensaje —dijo Lan WangJi, mirando todo el tiempo hacia la pantalla que parecía no estar muy cooperativa esa noche. ¿Por qué las letras se veían borrosas? —. Creo que él quiere…

—Él quiere llevar a Jiang Cheng al parque de diversiones este fin de semana —le facilitó Wei WuXian amablemente. Él podía ver claramente lo que decía el mensaje desde donde estaba.

—Ya veo —Lan WangJi continuó contemplando la pantalla, tratando de distinguir las palabras.

—No podrás responder si sólo te quedas viendo el aparato, sabes.

—… —con un profundo suspiro, Lan WangJi finalmente admitió y confesó—… me es difícil ver.

—¡Te estás quedando ciego! —exclamó Wei WuXian. Bajando el secador, estiró el cuello para mirar adecuadamente a los ojos de su marido—. Ahora hay algo imperfecto en ti —rió, con sus manos acunó el rostro de su esposo, antes de darle un piquito. Lan WangJi se tensó bajo su toque.

Lan WangJi estaba envejeciendo. Finalmente había alcanzado la edad biológica de Wei WuXian, y más temprano que tarde lo sobrepasaría.

—Está bien. Sólo vas a necesitar un par de lentes para leer —dijo Wei WuXian, su voz de pronto se tornó más queda, suave, casi gentil, como si Lan WangJi fuera el que necesitara consuelo, cuando debería ser al revés. Retiró la portátil del agarre de Lan WangJi para poder ocupar el espacio en su lugar.

—Y no pienses que es algo degradante, después de todo. Amaré verte usando lentes —dijo Wei WuXian, con sus dedos deslizándose por el cuello de la camisa de Lan WangJi—. Creo que sería realmente ardiente. O si de verdad no quieres unos, podemos conseguirte unos de contacto, pero todavía voto por los lentes —Wei WuXian plantó un beso sobre el mentón de Lan WangJi, antes de escudriñar el rostro de su marido—. Sabes que no debería de sorprenderte. Siempre estás metido en tu portátil, incluso escribiendo con las luces apagadas. Por supuesto que eso lastimaría tus ojos. Ya te había dicho que…

Lan WangJi lo silenció con un beso. Él consideraba aquello como uno de sus movimientos más eficaz contra su esposo.

Wei WuXian le dio una mirada. —Si crees que… —un beso en la frente—… puedes callarme… —un beso en la mejilla—… con tan sólo besarme… —un roce en el cuello, haciendo a Wei WuXian gemir—… definitivamente puedes —Wei WuXian con facilidad se montó sobre su marido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Después de su viaje al oftalmólogo (Wei WuXian tenía razón. Lan WangJi sólo necesitaba un par de lentes para leer), Wei WuXian arrastró a su esposo a dar una vuelta. La pareja finalmente había conseguido sus licencias de conducir, pero Lan WangJi era el conductor familiar por defecto. Esta vez, sin embargo, él estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero ya que Wei WuXian quería que el lugar a donde se dirigían fuese una sorpresa.

El escenario no le era familiar a Lan WangJi mientras conducían por un camino de tierra que conducía a la montaña cercana a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, ya había anochecido. Wei WuXian se detuvo en un claro, aparentemente a gusto en el pequeño espacio en el que el auto tenía permitido estacionar.

Cuando Lan WangJi salió del auto, notó que estaban parados en uno de los puntos más altos de la montaña, había un acantilado a pocos metros donde estaban parados. Abajo estaba el bosque por el que habían pasado de camino.

Wei WuXian le había pedido traer a Wangji con él. Lan WangJi había tenido tan sólo unas pocas oportunidades de tocar su guqin recientemente. Pero dudaba que hubiese perdido el toque con el instrumento que fue su compañero constante durante los años más oscuros de su antigua vida.

Wei WuXian se sentó en el borde del acantilado, sus pies colgaban precariamente en el aire. Palmeó el espacio a su lado para que su marido se sentara, sonriéndole con expectación. Lan WangJi lo miró cansino, antes de ceder.

—Toca WangXian conmigo aquí, Lan Zhan —Wei WuXian ya tenía su flauta en su mano, esperando a que Lan WangJi desenvolviera su guqin.

Una vez que Lan WangJi colocó el instrumento de cuerda sobre su regazo, Wei WuXian llevó a Chenqing a sus labios y empezó a tocar. Lan WangJi fue llevado a la primera vez que vio a Wei WuXian después de que fuera arrojado a Los Túmulos, cambiado y desalmado, y con sus incontenibles poderes demoniacos que dirigían cadáveres feroces bajo sus órdenes.

Pero ahora, mientras grácilmente tocaba la flauta, con la luz de la luna bañándolo, no había nada menos que resplandor y encanto irradiando de Wei WuXian en esta ocasión.

Lan WangJi siguió su ejemplo, el rasgueo de su guqin vino naturalmente a él. En poco tiempo, la familiar melodía de su canción fluía delicadamente en el aire, envolviendo toda el área.

Justo en ese momento, pequeñas esferas con destellos dorados comenzaron a elevarse desde el bosque debajo de ellos, lentamente ascendiendo hacia el cielo nocturno. Al principio, aquello alarmó a Lan WangJi, pero sintió poco o nada de malicia en la energía que ellas emitían –era como si estuvieran limpias. Los dos continuaron tocando, hasta que la mayoría de las esferas desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.

Lan WangJi fue el primero en romper el silencio. —Esas almas…

Wei WuXian asintió. —Muchas personas murieron en aquel bosque. Suicidios, asesinatos, accidentes. Probablemente deberían construir una valla alrededor o poner esto fuera de los límites, pero quizás no lo hacen porque es una vista demasiado buena para quitarla —y Wei WuXian tenía razón, el escenario podía pasar como una vista adecuada donde la gente podía sentirse inclinada a contemplar en los últimos momentos de su vida.

—Intento encontrar más lugares como este, y algunas veces toco canciones para ellas. No hay necesidad de usar su energía resentida, así que las libero. Puedo exorcizarlas antes de que se transformen. Una de las ventajas de ser inmortal, supongo —Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, palmeando su flauta contra su regazo.

Siempre fue claro para Lan WangJi que no importaba cuan gastados estuvieran los puntos de vista de Wei WuXian, él todavía se preocupaba por las personas.

Wei WuXian nunca perdió su compasión. Esta persona que estaba íntimamente familiarizada con ser el que era dejado atrás, nunca se atrevió a dar la espalda a los necesitados. No importaba si el mundo le fallaba una y otra vez, Wei WuXian nunca dudaba en dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Su corazón fue su más grande ruina, y aun así, nunca hizo el intento de abandonarlo.

Su fuerza y su bondad eran infinitas; la forma en que la luz de luna lo transformaba en algo etéreo y magnifico. Esta hermosa persona a su lado, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?

—Realmente amo nuestra canción, ¿quieres continuar? —Wei WuXian sonrió ampliamente, aquella sonrisa especial que él siempre tenía reservada para Lan WangJi, franca y honesta.

Con dedos temblorosos, Lan WangJi de nuevo comenzó a tocar, tranquilizando a las almas perdidas, y aliviando el corazón inquebrantable de Wei WuXian.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A lo largo de todos los años de su existencia, Wei WuXian aprendió a pensar.

Siempre había estado rebosante de falsa confianza, pero los años y la experiencia habían debilitado dicha confianza significativamente. No quería tomar decisiones equivocadas otra vez, ni quería lamentarse por nada más. Nunca dudó del amor de Lan WangJi para con él, pero merecerlo era otra cuestión completamente diferente. Rió amargamente por el pensamiento, ¿finalmente estaba actuando con madurez?

Wei WuXian había arrastrado a Lan WangJi a otro de sus impulsos, y ahora estaban acampando en el bosque al aire libre, envueltos en un lio de mantas bajo la luz de la luna.

—Algunas veces dudo —confesó Wei WuXian, con sus ojos fijos en un punto invisible en el cielo.

—¿Cómo puedo todavía tenerte, Lan Zhan? —dijo, como si estuviera comentando del clima, la única cosa que lo delató fue el ligero temblor en sus hombros.

Lan WangJi estuvo a su lado en un instante, envolviendo automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de Wei WuXian, abrazándolo.

—Eres tan genial y amable y fiel y eso es tan injusto. Me molesta enamorarme de ti una y otra vez —rió Wei WuXian entre suspiros.

—Puedes elegir a quien tú quieras, y aun así siempre me eliges a mí.

Un sistema de galaxias y universos y por alguna razón, de alguna manera, Lan WangJi se había enamorado de él.

—De todas las personas en el universo, tú me escogiste, ¿Por qué?

Fue Lan WangJi quien lo buscó; fue Lan WangJi quien lo persiguió; fue Lan WangJi quien lo sostuvo; fue Lan WangJi quien lo amo.

Era Lan WangJi, a quien Wei WuXian también amaba.

—Tal vez piensas en mí como una obligación —y él sabía que sus palabras le dolían a ambos, sintió a Lan WangJi estrechando sus dedos sobre sus bíceps. Quiso retractarse, pero no pudo. Y sin embargo, continuó—. Esta podría ser tu última vida, ¿estás seguro de que quieres pasarla a mi lado?

Esa fue la razón por la que no pudo contarle de su pasado inmediatamente. Wei WuXian quería que Lan WangJi pudiera escoger. Pero en realidad, fue una mísera excusa. Dejó que Lan WangJi escogiera estando en un terreno desigual, injusto y parcial. Ya que Wei WuXian continuó forzando su camino en la vida de Lan WangJi, haciéndole saber de su existencia, rogando por su atención en todo momento. Fue egoísta y lo supo, pero no pudo contenerse de serlo. Wei WuXian no podía pensar en una vida sin Lan WangJi.

Lan WangJi tiró de él más cerca, arrastrándolo dentro de la inquebrantable protección de su abrazo, y Wei WuXian obedeció sin dudarlo.

—El recibo —dijo Lan WangJi de la nada.

—¿Qué? —Wei WuXian se volteó para mirar a su marido, confundido.

—Tengo el recibo de tu anillo de compromiso. Lo compré hace dos años antes de que te propusiera matrimonio —dos años antes de que Lan WangJi presuntamente recordara.

¿Y no se supone que sería así de simple? Nunca hubo necesidad de complicar las cosas. Lan WangJi lo amaba incondicionalmente. Siempre fue claro como el día, nunca existieron 'si' o 'peros'.

Wei WuXian se rió. —¿Se supone que eso resuelve algo?

—Mn —asintió Lan WangJi, su cabello rozaba contra la mejilla de Wei WuXian.

—Eres un romántico empedernido, Lan Zhan —quizás podría ser así de simple para ellos. Quizás la vida fuera complicada, pero a veces las cosas podrían ser simple entre dos personas que las comparten por igual.

—Me has amado por al menos un milenio. Tú eres el empedernido —Lan WangJi enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, frotando con suavidad sus manos en las caderas de Wei WuXian.

—Jajaja Touché —Wei WuXian se acurrucó contra el abrazo de Lan WangJi, regañándose internamente por sentirse tan inseguro.

—Estoy actuando como un desesperado de nuevo. Es porque continúas mimándome.

Wei WuXian sabía que estaba siendo castigado. Y no podía culpar a los dioses por lo que hicieron, no cuando sabía cuánto había lastimado a Lan WangJi en el pasado. Lan WangJi se había quedado a su lado cuando el mundo entero lo despreció y aborreció, pero Wei WuXian huyó de él, los malentendidos se acumularon y se acumularon hasta que explotaron. Ahora, él valoraba cada momento, y sólo tomaba lo que le fue dado.

Pero aun así tenía miedo, ese sentimiento irracional de querer tener _más_ , más de lo que los dioses podían otorgarle, mucho más que los momentos que ahora podía pasar al lado de Lan WangJi, y ese aspecto le recordaba que aún conservaba la parte más molesta de su humanidad.

Cerró sus manos en un puño, y clavó sus uñas en sus palmas, fuerte. El dolor no hizo nada para distraerlo de los recuerdos de Lan WangJi, del recuerdo de ver la luz desvanecerse de sus ojos dos veces. No sabía si podía darse el lujo de volver a ver eso.

Wei WuXian sintió lagrimas traicioneras deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Y sólo así, Lan WangJi entendió.

—No tengo intención de dejar de mimarte. Así que espera por mí —Lan WangJi lo besó, con sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas, y Wei WuXian tembló por lo muy gentil que era.

Wei WuXian sabía que Lan WangJi volvería sin importar qué. Pero los dioses eran imprevisibles, y él no era rival para ellos.

—No dejare que ellos te alejen de mí —dijo Wei WuXian, volteándose, estrechando las ropas de Lan WangJi entre sus puños, rogándole a que se quede.

—Yo puedo esperar mil años con sólo ser capaz de pasar un minuto a tu lado —Wei WuXian dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo estremecedor antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, frustrado consigo mismo por sentirse indefenso y ser un desastre emocional.

—Wei Ying —murmuró Lan WangJi, levantando el rostro de Wei WuXian, capturando sus labios una vez más, tomando las frustraciones que burbujeaban dentro de él.

Hicieron el amor esa noche, Lan WangJi cediendo ante cada una de las atenciones que Wei WuXian requería. Más que sus miedos y dudas, Wei WuXian sabía que su marido se estaba castigando por no poder cambiar nada hasta ahora. Sabía que en su estado actual, nunca podrían ahuyentar realmente el dolor el uno del otro.

Pero para Wei WuXian, sus acciones eran suficiente. Podía escuchar las dulces palabras siendo dichas en la forma en que Lan WangJi lo besaba, en la forma en que lo tomaba, en su toque tan desgarradoramente tierno.

 _Te amo. Y lo haría de nuevo._

 _~•~ ~•~ ~•~_

—Creo que soy el único que puede llegar a cansarte —musitó Wei WuXian en su pecho, y Lan WangJi se rió. Se rió, todo su cuerpo se sacudió con él, y Wei WuXian levantó la vista y pensó que quizás su esposo finalmente se había vuelto loco.

Lan WangJi se reía porque WuXian estaba completamente equivocado. Para alguien que tenía la sabiduría de mil años, podía ser un tanto torpe algunas veces.

Wei WuXian nunca lo cansaría. Ya que para empezar, Lan WangJi siempre fue suyo.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás bien?

Lan WangJi bajó la mirada hacia el preocupado rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados debido al llanto, sus labios inflamados, y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Lan WangJi nunca había conocido a alguien más infantil y _perfecto_.

—Tú ya lo tienes.

Wei WuXian le dio una mirada de confusión. —¿Qué?

Lan WangJi tomó la mano de Wei WuXian y entrelazó sus dedos una vez más, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Y dijo la verdad más simple de todas, la única que lo perseguía desde que era tan sólo un niño de quince años.

—Tú ya me tienes —aclaró—. Todos los días.

Para la eternidad.

Desde aquella noche en el tejado de Cloud Recesses, Lan WangJi siempre había sido de Wei WuXian.

—Todavía tengo una ventaja de veinte años —sonrió Lan WangJi, lo que sacó más fuera de onda a Wei WuXian.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa que eres un idiota —besó el ceño fruncido de Wei WuXian, que empezaba a abrir la boca para quejarse por el insulto de su esposo hacia su inteligencia.

—Lastimas mis sentimientos, Lan Zhan. Pero, no sé —Wei WuXian se rió, tirando de Lan WangJi para capturar sus labios—. Creo que soy bastante inteligente ya que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 **Cincuenta y ocho años atrás.**

En un día soleado, Lan WangJi empezó a recordar. Él ya había vivido dos vidas. Dos vidas al lado de Wei Ying.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Su nombre y su rostro era todo lo que Lan WangJi tenía, pero eso era suficiente. Con cada momento que pasaba, su mente continuaba evocando más recuerdos, y le tomó toda su voluntad no lanzar un ataque furioso por no encontrar a Wei WuXian antes.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Hasta que finalmente obtuvo una pista.

Lan WangJi tuvo que viajar lejos, pero sabía que lo valía.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Wei WuXian, ahora que Lan WangJi sería el que lo encontraría primero?

Se urgió a sí mismo a caminar más rápido, con los oídos zumbándole, con el corazón latiéndole de entusiasmo. No había preparado nada para decirle a Wei WuXian, pero la verdad es que nunca fue capaz de ser locuaz alrededor de él. Un abrazo, eso era todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, y un beso, cuando ambos superaran la sorpresa.

Lan WangJi estaba a sólo unas cuadras de la dirección que había recibido cuando un grito estridente atravesó la concurrida calle, luego alguien gritó. —¡Fuego!

Un segundo después, se produjo una gran explosión en el edificio cercano, inmediatamente el calor se hizo notar en su piel. Por instinto, Lan WangJi se dirigió hacia la conmoción, y encontró a personas saliendo de la estructura en llamas.

Unas pequeñas manos lo agarraron por atrás, y él se volvió para ver a un niño cubierto de hollín y en ropa harapienta. —¡Señor, por favor ayuda! ¡Mis amigos, mis amigos siguen adentro!

La mayoría de las personas seguían en pánico, y los espectadores simplemente estaban acechando a los lados. A este paso, los niños de adentro morirían de asfixia antes de que los bomberos llegaran. Él tenía que hacer algo.

Con su abrigo como su única protección, entró.

Encontró a cuatro niños abandonados en el edificio, todos ubicados en la misma habitación. Estaban atrapados desde adentro, pero Lan WangJi logró derribar la puerta, encontrando a los niños escondidos en el baño que aún no había sido tocado por el fuego. Empapó su abrigo con el agua que quedaba en la bañera, y cubrió a los niños con la prenda cuando salieron de la habitación.

Lan WangJi escuchó un llanto provenir del pasillo detrás de ellos. Asegurándose que los cuatro niños pudieran salir del edificio de manera segura, regresó adentro para buscar el origen de la voz.

Encontró a más gente, y guio a todos hacia afuera. En su último trayecto para asegurarse que no quedaba nadie adentro, empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno. Todo sucedió tan rápido, y la última cosa que supo fue que su cuerpo se desplomó en el ardiente suelo de madera, incapaz de recobrar el aliento.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, esperó la integra oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Pero en su lugar, sólo hubo la ardiente luz de oro y blanco, miles de veces más angustiantes mientras más consciente era de que su propia consciencia se desvanecía. Luego su mundo sólo continuó brillando y brillando y brillando.

 **...**

Lan WangJi fue despertado por el sonido de campanadas. No sabía desde cuándo se había quedado dormido, ni cómo terminó en una pequeña habitación casi vacía con tan sólo dos sillas, una mesa, y un mostrador con un sumidero decorándolo.

—Llegas más temprano de lo habitual, Lan WangJi —una mujer con una túnica de terciopelo morado estaba sentada frente a él, sirviendo té en dos tazas.

Reconoció a la mujer frente a él. —Parca.

La mujer frunció la nariz. —Nunca me ha gustado ese nombre. Sólo soy una simple mensajera de los dioses, yo no colecciono almas para mí. Y es la gente la que viene a verme, no al revés.

No estaba demasiado familiarizado con la habitación, esta sólo era la tercera vez que había estado allí, pero eso era más que suficiente. Lan WangJi no era alguien de hacer preguntas obvias, pero la hizo de todos modos.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—Sí —dijo ella con simpleza.

Lan WangJi asimiló la respuesta. La última cosa que recordaba era el entrar a un orfanato en llamas…

—¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Todos sobrevivieron?

La mujer enarcó su delicada ceja. —Qué hombre más amable. No te preocupes, en lo general todos escaparon ilesos, gracias a ti —Lan WangJi cerró brevemente sus ojos por el alivio ante la buena noticia; al menos su muerte no fue en vano.

—Estabas de camino a encontrar a Wei WuXian. ¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarte? Has malgastado una vida.

—No pude ignorarlos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Los niños eran más importantes que encontrarlo a él? ¿Acaso tu mundo no gira en torno a Wei WuXian? Él estaba a sólo unos pocos minutos de ti.

—No se trata de una competencia. Wei Ying lo entendería —lo haría, ya que, él haría lo mismo.

La mujer sonrió. —En verdad, cuan noble de vuestra parte.

El silencio se posó en el aire, con Lan WangJi rehusándose a decir nada.

La mujer suspiró, antes de abrir la boca. —Bueno, en repetidas ocasiones has demostrado que eres digno de un deseo, Lan WangJi. Entonces, ¿cuál sería?

Sin perder un segundo, Lan WangJi respondió. —La inmortalidad.

—Ese no es un deseo fácil. No podemos simplemente concedérselo a cualquiera que haya sido un mártir en sus anteriores vidas. Sino definitivamente estaríamos excedidos de seres inmortales rondando por aquí —bebió de su taza, antes de continuar—. Pero habíamos esperado que esa sería tu respuesta, por supuesto —sonrió con complicidad, sus dedos acariciando el borde de su taza de té—. Siempre quisiste ser inmortal, pero la maldición que ellos le lanzaron a Wei WuXian lo impidió.

Lan WangJi cerró sus manos en un puño sobre su regazo. —El verme morir.

Ella asintió. —Que cruel castigo, ¿no es así? Pero el ciclo se rompió cuando esta vez, tú te sacrificaste. Digamos que los dioses levantan la maldición, pero para eso habrá un precio a pagar. ¿Qué pensarías?

—Que ya hemos pagado lo suficiente —Lan WangJi la miró a los ojos, su voz repleta de resolución.

La mujer lo miró fijo, atónita. —…definitivamente no estás equivocado —después sonrió, incrédula de que un simple mortal acabara de decir aquello.

—Han pasado un milenio. Creo que ustedes ya los han entretenido lo suficiente.

—¿Entretenido?

—Sí. ¿Por qué más haríamos esto? Ustedes son tan sólo la versión moderna del cuento del pastor y la tejedora. Una trágica historia sobre dos amantes que sólo pueden verse una vez al año —señaló en dirección a Lan WangJi—. En vuestro caso, una vez cada ciertos siglos. Verlos a ustedes dos fue divertido para nosotros. ¿Estás molesto?

Él ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. Estaba… exhausto. Él sabía que Wei WuXian estaba esperando por él. No aceptaría nada más que la respuesta que quería.

Al saber que no conseguiría una réplica, la parca continuó. —Pero Wei WuXian también ha probado ser digno. La bondad en él ha superado sus pecados. Él nunca perdió su corazón.

—Nunca lo haría —dijo Lan WangJi, con un pequeño asentimiento en acuerdo.

—Ustedes dos son una pareja tan obstinada. Se merecen el uno al otro. Pero ¿estás realmente seguro? Verás a todos morir. Todos continuaran sin ti. Tendrás que compartir la carga de la eternidad —Lan WangJi se las arregló para no reír, nada nunca sería una carga siempre y cuando Wei WuXian estuviera con él.

Así que en lugar de eso, dijo con voz resuelta y ojos inquebrantables. —Estaré a su lado, como lo estuve en aquel entonces, y como lo estaré a partir de ahora.

La mujer lo observó por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie. —Muy bien entonces —tomo la taza frente a él, y vació el contenido en el sumidero.

Entonces, ella miró hacia la puerta, y lo _vio_ , al Lan WangJi que había estado observando todo el intercambio. El Lan Zhan del presente, el de la cuarta reencarnación.

El que finalmente había alcanzado la inmortalidad.

—Es hora de que recuerdes —llevó una mano a su mentón, dándole ligeras palmadas a su mejilla—. Despierta y dile a tu esposa la buena noticia.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Un día, Wei WuXian despertó con un sobresalto. Se incorporó de la cama, haciendo que su cabeza se mareara por el abrupto movimiento. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, a tan sólo unos pocos minutos para que Lan WangJi se despertara.

Wei WuXian no podía esperar un segundo más así que sacudió a su esposo para que despertara.

—Lan Zhan, han pasado veinte años.

Lan WangJi lo miró confundido. Wei WuXian medio forcejeó para treparse sobre él, e inmediatamente le dio palmaditas en el rostro con un propósito recién descubierto.

—¡Han pasado veinte años y no has envejecido ni un poco!

Lan WangJi le regaló una suave sonrisa, como diciéndole, _¿Ahora me crees?_

—Te lo vengo diciendo todos los días —respondió Lan WangJi. Desde aquella noche en la que había soñado, le había contado a Wei WuXian lo sucedido. La reacción de su esposo fue exactamente similar a la escena que estaban atravesando actualmente.

Wei WuXian parecía estar teniendo dificultad para hablar ya que estaba sonriendo demasiado. —Sí, lo sé, pero ellos podrían haber cambiado de parecer —continuó inspeccionando en el rostro de Lan WangJi, pellizcando, y estirando—. Pero realmente es verdad… ¿dejaste de envejecer?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo podrías probarlo?

Lan WangJi le susurró algo.

—¿Con sexo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando acabamos de hacerlo hace una hora? ¿No estás cansado?

Lan WangJi ladeó su cabeza, esperando a que Wei WuXian finalmente comprendiera su punto.

—...Oh.

—Todavía tengo energía…

—Sí, ya entiendo. No lo arruines, Lan Zhan —entonces Wei WuXian lo miró con admiración. Mantuvo sus manos sobre el rostro de Lan WangJi, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel bajo sus ojos, el puente de su nariz, el contorno de su mandíbula, la forma de sus labios.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

Lan WangJi cubrió las manos de su esposo con las suyas, manteniéndolas sobre su piel.

—Has esperado por tanto tiempo. Estoy aquí. Estoy en casa —dijo, todo su ser irradiaba calidez y felicidad. Y Wei WuXian le obsequió una sonrisa que bien podía rivalizar con el sol y las estrellas del cielo, haciendo que sus sentimientos se intensificaran diez veces más.

—Bienvenido a casa, Lan er-gege.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Según los estudiantes, su joven profesor, Wei WuXian, tenía un esposo. Lan WangJi era hermoso como estoico, y trabajaba en un museo de arte cerca del campus. Los estudiantes a menudo bromeaban diciendo que él era la obra maestra más preciada del museo por ser demasiado hermoso. Su expresión siempre parecía la de alguien que acababa de perder a su esposa, pero eso era en los momentos en que estaba solo. Porque cuando el profesor estaba con él, bueno, su rostro no cambiaba mucho, pero el aura a su alrededor se volvía más abierta y cálida.

También tenían un hijo llamado Jiang Cheng, quien era tan mente abierta como Wei WuXian, pero tan severo como Lan WangJi. Iba a una primaria cerca de la universidad, y también era un elemento permanente en la facultad después de sus clases.

Wei WuXian a menudo era llamado el "Profesor Demoníaco" y nunca dejó de estar a la altura del nombre. Decían que él era más razonable y cuerdo cuando su esposo era sólo un estudiante, por lo que la gente se sintió aliviada cuando Lan WangJi lo visitaba, lo cual siempre fue así.

Algunas veces ellos se dedicaban miradas solitarias, pero esas veces eran escasas. El profesor buscaría el rostro de su esposo, su mirada se mezclaba con asombro y aprensión, como si no pudiera creer que su esposo estaba justo frente a él. Lan WangJi pondría esa mirada dolorosa, como si quisiera cambiar algo que no podía, y el profesor luciría triste y cansado.

Pero muchas veces se miraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran perfectamente enamorados, y todo volvía a estar bien.

Años después, las miradas solitarias parecían repartirse entre los dos, combinadas con más calidez y brillantez que las que podrían existir entre una simple pareja de casados. Sin embargo, las personas sabían que ellos no eran sólo una simple pareja de casados, pero se guardaban esos pensamientos para sí mismos.

En una universidad en particular, hubo un profesor de historia china que tocaba la flauta y actuaba más como un estudiante chiflado que como un profesor, y tenía un marido que a menudo fue silenciosamente arrastrado a los caprichos de dicho profesor.

Los estudiantes notaron que su perpetuo joven profesor y su perpetuo joven marido permanecieron por mucho tiempo, y tuvieron la certeza de que los dos vivieron felices por siempre.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Gracias à las personas que acompañaron esta traducción y sobre todo, comentaron dejando un review. Se les agradece desde el fondo del corazón Esta traducción es por y para ustedes Y avisarles que acabó de publicar una nueva traducción, nuevamente para el Fandom de Mo Dao Zu Shi. Pasen a leerla, sé que les gustará n.n_


End file.
